Cuando aprendí a amarte (AdvanceShipping) (One-Shot)
by BGBFAN-FICS
Summary: Una tierna historia que nos cuenta como Ash y May se vuelven a encontrar, enamorándose mutuamente. (One-Shot súper largo estilo película).
**Una nueva película para ustedes. Como sabrán he hecho más fic del amourshipping, pero debo confesar que yo realmente soy un advanceshipper. Así que ahora es el turno de mi shipping preferido. Este One-shot será una película trágica que espero y cumpla mi cometido que es sacarles una lagrima. Bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos en el acto 2.**

 **Título: Cuando aprendí a amarte.**

 **Escrito por: BGB.**

 **Idea original de: BGB.**

 **Producido por: BGB.**

 **Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia.**

 **Clasificación: B (Apto para adolescentes y adultos. En caso de ser leido por un niño, se recomienda supervisan de un adulto, el contenido puede tener escenas sexuales, drogadicción u violencia explícita)**

 _ **Cuando aprendí a amarte.**_

 _ **Acto I**_

Nos situamos en la región de Kalos, una región en donde nuestro querido héroe Ash Ketchum, de ya 17 años de edad, al fin logro salir victorioso de una liga junto a sus compañeros y amigos.

Ash se encontraba feliz y contento de haber ganado la liga, también estaba parado en el aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiouse para partir nuevamente a su región natal de Kanto.

Ash y compañía se comenzaban a despedir después de haber escuchado que el avión ya estaba llegando:

Bonnie: Ash te voy a extrañar.

Dedene: Dene - dijeron al unísono por la partida de su amigo.

Ash: Yo también pequeña.

Clemont: Ash, que tengas buen viaje, espero regreses pronto a visitarnos - lo dijo tendiéndole su mano.

Ash: Por supuesto amigo, por ahora intenta ser feliz junto a tu hermana - así estrechando sus manos y recibiendo un asentimiento de su amigo rubio.

Solo hacía falta Serena, una joven risueña que secretamente amaba a Ash y, ahora que este está a punto de partir se arrepiente de no haberle dicho antes:

Ash: Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena: Si solo es que... - se abalanzo hacia el para darle un abrazo - no quiero que te vayas, es que yo... Yo...

Ash: Serena - interrumpió el azabache - debo partir, el avión no tarda en despegar.

Serena: Pero no quiero que te alejes de mí.

Ash: Ni tú de mí, pero es hora de decir adiós.

Serena: No digas eso Ash, yo... Yo... Déjame ir contigo, continuaremos el viaje tú y yo solos.

Ash: Serena - ruborizado el azabache, la quito de su pecho y la puso frente a frente - debes quedarte aquí, yo no pertenezco aquí pero tu si, ademas que debes cumplir tu sueño.

Serena: Pero mi sueño es estar junto a ti y hacer una familia.

Ash: Me halaga pero... No por el momento.

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash: Me refiero a que, déjame ir por ahora y te prometo que cuando hayas cumplido tu sueño y yo haberme hecho campeón de Kanto, vendré por ti.

Serena: Promételo.

Ash: Lo prometo.

Nuevamente la peli-miel abrazo al joven azabache y no pudo evitar sacar lágrimas.

Dejando el drama por un costado, Ash junto a Pikachu, se dirigían hacia el avión. Una vez dentro, se despidieron desde el interior del avión.

 _ **3 años después.**_

Ahora nos situamos en la región de Kanto, en la ciudad verde en donde nuestro joven amigo Ash ya se había convertido en el líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad. Esto a favor de que Giovanni había sido arrestado, tras saber que era el líder del equipo Rocket. Aunque su deseo de Ash hubiese sido ser el campeón de esa región, ser líder de gimnasio no estaba mal. Después de todo era el gimnasio más fuerte. Este dejo de ser el gimnasio tipo tierra, a ser uno del tipo volador.

Después de haber vencido a un retador, Ash regresa a su cuarto y toma asiento en su cama y toma una foto que había en el tocador:

Ash: Me hubiera gustado haber sido tu esposo - eso lo dijo viendo la foto que tenia de su viaje en Kalos junto a; Korrina, Clemont Bonnie y Serena.

Cabe destacar que a la persona a quien dirigió esas palabras eran a Serena, puesto que ella al convertirse en reina de Kalos encontró a un nuevo hombre. Ella había sido tomada por lo que fue antes su rival Alain.

Ash intento no llorar después de eso, pero perdió esa lucha, el saber que fue un imbécil al no haberle tomado la palabra a aquella dulce peli-miel lo destrozaba. Ahora no tenía a nadie, Misty se casó con Tracy, Dawn con Paul e Iris con Cylan. Solo era él solo con sus pokémon.

Se dejó recostar en la cama y durmió un rato.

Al día siguiente Ash se encontraba visitando a su madre y comenzaron una plática:

Ash: Hola mamá.

Delia: Hola hijo ¿Cómo has estado?

Ash: Muy bien, espero que tu igual.

Delia: Por supuesto, vamos pasa no te quedes ahí que la lluvia te va a enfermar - lo dijo ya que el día no era de lo más bonito que se pueda decir.

Ash: Mamá tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Delia: La que sea hijo.

Ash: ¿Cómo fue que te casaste con papá?

Delia: Eso es algo difícil de explicar, por qué esa duda.

Ash: Bueno es que yo...

Delia: Sigues dolido por la chica, no es así.

Ash: No creo poder superarlo mamá.

Delia: Esa fue tu equivocación, tú pudiste haberle tomado la palabra y haberte casado con ella.

Ash: En ese entonces no pensaba igual.

Delia: Tomate un descanso hijo, sal de viaje y seguro que encontraras a alguien.

Ash: Pero yo quiero a Serena.

Delia: Pero ella quiere a alguien más.

No soporto más y se dejó vencer por un pequeño llanto:

Ash: Porque mamá... Porque fui un idiota.

Delia: Tú no eres alguien así, solo no pensaste con claridad.

Ash: Pero que puedo hacer.

Delia: Ya te lo dije, sal de viaje, así como tú Pikachu debe estar cansado de tantas peleas.

Ash: Creo que lo hare, pero la cuestión es donde.

Delia: Que lugar extrañas más.

Ash: Bueno a decir verdad, extraño mucho Hoenn.

Delia: Pues será mejor que empaques ya, seguro alguna chica te ha de estar esperando ahí.

Ash: ¡Mamá! - lo dijo muy avergonzado por las palabras de su madre.

Sin mucho que dudar, pasando dos días desde su visita a su madre, Ash ya estaba listo para embarcar hacia el barco que lo llevaría hacia Hoenn. Acompañado solo por Pikachu y Greninja, Ash subió al barco y emprendió su aventura hasta Hoenn.

 _ **En Kalos.**_

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Lumiouse, justo en la cima de la torre prisma, en donde se encontraba Serena, la reina de Kalos.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la torre apreciando el amanecer de la ciudad y pensando en muchas cosas, hasta que fue interrumpida por su esposo Alain:

Alain: ¿Te encuentras bien Serena?

Serena: Si Alain solo que...

Alain: Realmente quieres que acepte el divorcio, no es así.

Serena: Yo le prometí a Ash que nos casaríamos, no a ti.

Alain: Pero gracias a nuestra boda, lograste ser la reina de Kalos, te has puesto a pensar que si nos separamos, te podrían echar del puesto.

Serena: Si lo he pensado, pero no lo vale.

Alain: Lo sé, yo tampoco quería casarme pero fue que me lo pediste.

Serena: Ya lo sé, me lo repites muy seguido, y si realmente no querías casarte conmigo, ¿Porque no aceptas el divorcio?

Alain: Porque creo que Ash ya puede tener esposa igual, y a decir verdad, por el resto de nuestro matrimonio me he logrado encariñar contigo y... No quisiera verte sufrir.

Serena: Creo que tienes razón - entonces se recostó en el hombro de su marido.

Alain: Y ahora que hacemos.

Serena: Ya estoy cansada del Tripokalon, solo quiero descansar un tiempo.

Alain: Pide unas vacaciones y salgamos.

Serena: Pero a donde.

Alain: Te parece Hoenn.

Serena: Seria fantástico.

Alain: Entonces, que no se diga más.

 _ **En Hoenn.**_

El viaje hasta Hoenn ya había pasado como un rayo, aunque hubiese pasado un día realmente. Ash no soporto más y salió del barco con gran actitud y grito a toda Hoenn:

Ash: ¡Hola Hoenn, Ash está de regreso!

La gente lo miro raro pero dejaron de verlo instantes después.

Junto a Pikachu, Ash caminaba junto a su mochila en donde llevaba ropa. Recordó con nostalgia aquella vez hace ya varios años, cuando Pikachu se enfermó y habían llegado por primera vez a Hoenn. Sin dudas el puerto había mejorado bastante desde aquel entonces.

Lo primero que paso por su mente fue ir a visitar al profesor Birch.

Tomando un autobús, se dirigió hasta su laboratorio. Una vez ahí toco la puerta y preguntó por el profesor:

Ash: Hola, se encuentra el profesor Birch.

Voz: ¿Quién lo busca?

Ash: Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, conozco al profesor desde hace años - de manera inmediata, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al señor ya muy acabado de tanto trabajo.

Profesor: Ash cuanto tiempo.

Ash: Lo mismo digo, vaya sí que le ha pegado la edad.

Profesor: Tú no te quedas tan atrás, aún recuerdo que estabas muy bajito.

Pikachu: Pika.

Profesor: Cierto, hola Pikachu espero y esta vez vengas muy bien.

Ash: Por fortuna ha estado mejor que nunca.

Profesor: Eso parece, dime cual es el motivo de tu visita.

Ash: Bueno lo que pasa es que estoy de vacaciones y acabo de llegar a la región, así que pensé en visitarlo primero.

Profesor: Oh por supuesto, recuerda que estas puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti Ash, vamos pasa.

Dando paso a entrar se puede notar que el cambio del laboratorio ha sido muy... Radical. Eso es porque ya no tenía todos sus aparatos y solo parecía como una casa ese lugar. Una vez llegaron a la sala, tomaron asiento y sin rodeos Ash comentó:

Ash: Vaya profesor, sí que ha cambiado su laboratorio.

Profesor: Es porque ya no es un laboratorio.

Ash: ¿Entonces qué es?

Profesor: Es mi humilde hogar.

Ash: Acaso ya no es el profesor que conocí hace varios años.

Profesor: Bueno veras yo... No Ash, ese trabajo ya no me pertenece, es ahora de Steven, el ex-campeón de Hoenn.

Ash: Comprendo, bueno espero no haya causado alguna molestia.

Profesor: Para nada Ash, realmente me agrada tu presencia, además de que casi no tengo visitas.

Ash: Cierto ¿Y su ayudante?

Profesor: Él trabaja para Steven, ahora ellos son unos grandes investigadores y a decir verdad, yo ya merecía salir del rol.

Ash: Pero no parece asentarle bien.

Profesor: Como todo Ash, te apuesto a que si tú te casas y dejas las batallas, el cambio en ti sería muy precipitado.

Ash: Por eso no lo he hecho.

Profesor: Bueno yo lo decía de broma, ¿Enserio aun no te casas?

Ash: No, aun no.

Profesor: Sabes hace mucho tiempo que saliste de este lugar junto a... May, creí que llegarían a algo.

Ash: ¿May?

Profesor: Enserio que eres despistado, aun ya grande.

Ash: A ya me acorde, pero jamás llegamos más que ser amigos, después de todo ella estaba interesada en Drew.

Profesor: Tampoco te actualizas en ese tipo de cosas verdad, a Drew siempre y digo siempre le gustaron los... Hombres.

Ash: ¡¿Qué?!

Profesor: Como lo oyes Ash, por eso creí que estarías con May.

Ash: Bueno pues no, pero le diré algo.

Profesor: Algo... Ja ja ja - eso dijo tirándose al suelo y con Ash y Pikachu con una cara muy rara.

Ash: Bueno, no entendí su chiste.

Profesor: Vamos Ash no seas aguafiestas.

Ash: No lo soy pero... Sabe mejor le diré, yo ya me enamore.

Profesor: Y como se llama.

Ash: Su nombre es Serena...

Profesor: ¿La reina de Kalos?

Ash: Enserio que sabe de todo esto.

Profesor: Bueno es que un hombre jubilado, tiende a buscar muchas cosas.

Ash: Si claro, como decía, ella y yo no pudimos ser nada por mi culpa.

Profesor: Como siempre.

Ash: Otra vez profesor...

Profesor: Esta bien, está bien, continúa con tu trágica historia de amor.

Ash: Gracias, decía que no tuvimos nada por mi culpa, ya que antes ella me lo había propuesto pero ahora ella está casada con Alain.

Profesor: Entonces la conociste antes de que fuera la reina...

Ash: ¿Porque lo está anotando en una libreta?

Profesor: Para mandar esta historia a Steven Spielberg.

Ash: Profesor si hace eso, lo demandare por derechos de autor.

Profesor: Ok ya no haré nada, "Nota, cambiar los nombres de los protagonistas" - lo apunto en su libreta.

Ash: Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Profesor: ¿Tan rápido? Porque no te quedas otro rato más, después de todo no tienes rumbo.

Ash: Creo que le tomare la palabra, pero ya no haga más chistes malos.

Profesor: Lo prometo.

Fue de esa manera que estos dos comenzaron a hablar demasiado rato. Su plática fue tan extensa que ya casi era de noche, de ese modo decidió, Ash, quedarse a dormir en casa del profesor Birch.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Kalos.**_

Era nuestra peli-miel favorita, llegando con su marido Alain y, así darle las buenas nuevas:

Serena: Alain, querido.

Alain: Dime Serena.

Serena: Me dieron las vacaciones.

Alain: Eso es estupendo, solo me queda hablar con Steven para que nos recoja en el aeropuerto de ciudad Férrica.

Serena: Muy bien.

Alain: Mientras que, eso será mañana y esta noche aun es toda para nosotros dos.

Serena: ¿Que tramas Alain?

Alain: Bueno es que últimamente me has dejado muy abandonado - provoco que Serena se sonrojara.

Serena: Bueno yo... Creo que no vendría mal una noche así.

Fue así que Alain le ofreció sus labios a su esposa, de buen modo esta respondió creando un beso muy cálido. Cabe decir que ya era de noche y estos dos parecían un poco decididos en cuanto al beso se trataba.

Entrando a la habitación de los dos, el hombre se dispone a quitarle la blusa a su mujer y esta le despide su playera y sudadera. Salvajemente Serena tiro a Alain a la cama y ofreciendo sus labios para con su esposo:

Alain: Y así quieres divorciarte.

Serena: Bueno, no puedo negar que pasar las noches contigo es interesante.

Alain: Eres traviesa chiquilla - y fue así que busco un preservativo y comenzaron a tener una sesión de amor.

 _ **En Hoenn.**_

Profesor: Que tengas buen viaje Ash.

Ash: Gracias profesor y gracias por el desayuno.

Profesor: No hay que - así es, Ash ya estaba partiendo de la casa del profesor Birch a la mañana siguiente.

Caminando junto a Pikachu, Ash ya estaba en camino hasta su siguiente objetivo y ese era ciudad Férrica.

Tomando un autobús que lo transportase hasta ese lugar, Ash comienza a tener recuerdos al ver unas ruinas a lo lejos. Se trataban de las ruinas de Hoenn, la primera aventura que tuvo junto a May:

Ash: Cierto, que será de May en estos momentos.

 _ **En casa de May.**_

Nos situamos en ciudad Petalia justo en el gimnasio del padre de May de nombre Norman. Aquí podemos apreciar como Max, el hermanito de May, está entrenando con su papá y así poder ganar un día la liga de Hoenn:

Max: Vamos Sceptile no te rindas.

Norman: Salicina termínalo ahora.

May: No por ahora.

Max: Hermana ¿qué haces aquí?

May: Mi mamá me mando a decirles que ya está el desayuno listo.

Norman: Genial, bueno Slaking descansa un rato.

Max: Tu también Sceptile.

De ese modo todos fueron hacia la cocina en donde ya estaba la comida esperándolos:

Max: Se ve estupendo mamá.

Caroline: Sabes que siempre hago lo mejor para... Me pregunto de donde sacaste lo glotón, tu padre no es así - fue el comentario de la señora al ver que su hijo comía muy aprisa, como si nunca hubiese comido.

Max: No lo sé pero sabe bien.

May: De seguro lo imito de Ash.

Norman: Vaya lleva mucho que no escucho ese nombre.

Caroline: Yo igual, solo recuerdo que hablaste de el en aquella ocasión que fuiste a Sinoh.

May: Pues es desde ese entonces que no lo veo.

Max: Cierto extraño mucho a Ash, después de todo me prometió una batalla.

Norman: Pues mejor pídele a tu hermana que lo busque y se case con él, así tendrían mucho tiempo para batallas.

May: Papá no digas esas cosas, menos por lo que tú sabes qué.

Caroline: Cierto cariño, ese tipo de cosas ponen triste a May.

Norman: Bueno era una sugerencia, ya que nunca te he visto con novio y Ash era una buena persona.

Caroline: Sabes May, tu padre tiene razón, en tu posición sería mejor que busques a alguien quien te quiera por este tiempo.

May: Es que yo... - la castaña se dejó caer a una silla pensativa.

Max: Hermana, es tu decisión si no quieres no.

May: Gracias Max, tu siempre me ayudas.

Norman: Me agrada que ambos se quieran mucho.

Max: Cierto, hermana ¿me acompañas a Ciudad Férrica?

May: Otra vez vas a ayudar a la escuela.

Max: Si pero esta vez quiero ir a conocer más cosas por allá, dicen que hay una montaña en donde se dan las Mega-Piedras.

May: Bueno si es por eso, está bien.

Caroline: Entonces termina tú comida rápido si quieren llegar antes del mediodía, pues el autobús parte en dos horas.

Max: Yo pensaba irme caminando.

May: Hay no caminar no, porque no complaces a tu hermana usando el autobús - dijo esta poniéndose de rodillas y suplicando a su hermano.

Max: Esta bien, iremos en autobús.

Celebrando, May se fue a preparar para irse con su hermano.

 _ **Por lo tanto en Ciudad Férrica.**_

Desde un avión que provenía de Kalos, Alain y Serena estaban llegando a la gran metrópolis de Hoenn, también cabe destacar que en el aeropuerto los estaba esperando un amigo muy íntimo de Alain, el ya ahora, profesor Steven.

Una vez aterrizado el avión en el aeropuerto, los dos esposos descienden del avión para ir con Steven en la entrada del aeropuerto:

Steven: Alain, por aquí.

Alain: Steve, vaya cuanto tiempo.

Steven: Vamos no seas dramático solo llevamos 2 meses de no vernos.

Serena: Buenos días señor Steven.

Alain: Cierto déjenme presentarlos, ella es mi esposa Serena, Steve.

Steven: Vaya que si es hermosa, realmente te has lucido mi amigo.

Serena: Muchas gracias profesor Steven.

Steven: Por favor solo dime Steve.

Serena: Esta bien... Steve - soltando una carcajada se encaminan al coche de Steven.

Siendo guiados por el profesor, llegan hasta el auto del mismo y dejan sus cosas en la parte de atrás, cabe destacar que el auto era una camioneta de playa en donde podía viajar sin ningún techo:

Steve: Y a qué se debe su visita a Hoenn.

Alain: Bueno es que mi esposa y yo venimos a descansar unos días después de tanto trabajo.

Serena: Además que siempre quise conocer al ex-campeón de la región de Hoenn.

Steven: Te lo agradezco pero como lo dices, ya no soy más el campeón de esta región, mi lugar fue tomado por un viejo admirador de nombre Sawyer.

Serena: Yo lo conozco, él es amigo mío.

Steven: Wow sí que tienes conocidos.

Serena: Gracias.

Alain: Cuéntale como fue que te derroto.

Steve: Veras fue un día como hoy hace un año... - comenzó a relatar el peli-azul.

 _ **De vuelta con Ash.**_

El autobús ya había llegado a su destino que era la ciudad Férrica. Ash junto a Pikachu decidieron ir a buscar un hotel.

Caminaron por un largo rato y fue que vio el gimnasio a lo lejos. Recordó cómo fue su victoria en aquella ocasión, su primera victoria en la región de Hoenn en el gimnasio tipo roca. E peguntaba si todavía seguía a cargo de la misma líder, pero no quiso meterse en eso y siguió buscando por un largo rato.

Después de ver a lo lejos un hotel que parece muy bueno y fiable, se percata que está justo enfrente de la corporación Devon. Fue ahí que recordó como conoció al presidente de ahí, todo gracias a Max:

Ash: Vaya que ha cambiado este edificio, ¿No es así Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika - respondió sorprendido el roedor amarillo.

El entrenador le sonríe y le acaricia el mentón, mientras hacía eso por medio de instinto volteo su cabeza hacia la entrada del edificio y vio una silueta muy familiar:

Ash: ¿Serena? - se preguntó el azabache al ver esa silueta delgada y con cabello color miel.

Efectivamente era ella, pero no se dio cuenta y decidió no darle importancia y entrar al hotel para registrarse.

Mientras que en la entrada de la corporación iban entrando los dos esposos junto a Steven:

Serena: Tu padre sí que hizo una gran corporación.

Steven: Gracias, pero a veces es un poco... Como podría decirlo...

Alain: Su padre siempre sale de la corporación y sale a hacer más inventos, pero los hace en actos de magia para los niños.

Serena: Se nota que se aburre tu padre en este lugar.

Steven: Esa sería la verdadera descripción. Se aburre de aquí ya que nunca lo dejan solo.

Serena: ¿Y dónde está tu laboratorio?

Steven: Es aquí.

Alain: Veras Serena, cuando el profesor Birch dejo el puesto Steve prefirió no quitarle su laboratorio y decidió convertir uno de los apartamentos de aquí en su laboratorio.

Steven: Y ahora los jóvenes entrenadores vienen hasta aquí por su Pokémon inicial.

Serena: Es sorprendente, solo me pregunto si acaso les das una Mega-Piedra.

Steve: Es una excelente pregunta, y la respuesta es no, ya que no puedo encontrar tantas Mega-Piedras para algun Mega-Swampert, Mega-Sceptile u Mega-Blaziken. Aunque busque en el monte donde se dan, siempre me encuentro o con una piedra para Charizard o para Gardevoir, no más.

Alain: ¿Hay un monte en donde se dan?

Steven: Si, creí habértelo dicho.

Alain: No, ¿Serena podemos ir a ese lugar?

Serena: Pareces un niño con las Mega-Evoluciones, está bien, que puede pasar.

Caminando hasta el laboratorio de Steven, ahora nos fijaremos en la llegada de May y Max.

La castaña y el peli-negro iban llegando a Ciudad Férrica para visitar a Roxana, la líder del gimnasio tipo roca, ya que Max tenía la costumbre de verla para ayudarla en la escuela en donde trabaja como maestra.

Ellos por su parte y Ash ya estaban instalado en el hotel y decidido a tomar una cuesta un rato:

Ash: Greninja sal - saco de su pokebola a su amigo del tipo agua - disculpa por no haberte sacado antes, pero me hubiesen cobrado por ti también en el autobús.

Greninja: Granan (No hay problema) - de ese modo se fue a recostar un rato Ash.

Ash: Pikachu si gustas puedes salir a dar un paseo, tu igual Greninja, solo cierren bien la puerta y toquen cuando lleguen.

Ambos asintieron con gusto y tomaron su palabra del azabache. Cerrando la puerta, ambos caminan y bajan la escalera comenzando una charla:

Pikachu: Sabes, yo quisiera que Ash se junte con alguien ya.

Greninja: Te entiendo, Ash ha estado muy solo desde hace tiempo y le ha afectado no tener a nadie.

Pikachu: Espero y encuentre a May, ella era muy buena con Ash y vive aquí.

Greninja: Aunque Serena era de lo mejor, concuerdo contigo de que busque a alguien más y creo que si se encontrase con Serena, sería lo peor que le sucediera.

Pikachu: Exacto.

Greninja: Cuéntame como es esa tal May.

Pikachu: Bueno es una muchacha que podría decirse es 2 años menor que Ash, pero muy bonita y bondadosa. Eso sí, de vez en cuando tiende a pelear con Ash.

Greninja: Eso es bueno, en una pareja se les es muy bueno pelear y Ash y Serena jamás pelearon.

Pikachu: De seguro era porque ella lo amaba, pero que se le hace, ya se casó con… ¡Alain!

Greninja: Oye pero no grites.

Pikachu: No mira - le volvió la cabeza a cierta parte - es Alain.

Greninja: Eso significa que...

Pikachu y Greninja: Serena esta en Hoenn.

De momento ellos argumentaban, pero lo que no sabían era que los estaba viendo una muchacha:

Serena: Esos dos se me hacen conocidos.

Pikachu: No voltees, pero Serena esta viéndonos, ahora quítate el brazalete y guárdalo en tu lengua, bien nos podría delatar.

Greninja: Esta bien, solo camina - haciendo caso, Greninja comenzó a meter aquel brazalete en su lengua.

Caminando por un lado de ella muy nerviosos, lograron librarse sin ningún problema:

Serena: Pues creo que me confundí.

Alain: Ya está, nuestra habitación es la 305, la suite matrimonial.

Serena: No debiste pagar por esa habitación.

Alain: Eres la reina de Kalos, así que debes tener lo mejor.

Pikachu y Greninja salieron del hotel y fueron al puerto de la ciudad, ya que los conectaba con la playa:

Pikachu: Eso estuvo cerca.

Greninja: Tienes razón, debemos evitar que Ash la vea.

Pikachu: No importa en donde, pero ahora está en peligro Ash, será mejor ir con él.

Greninja: Pues sujétate - tomándolo Greninja corrió súper rápido de ahí.

Llegando al hotel en menos de cinco minutos, subieron hasta el cuarto y tocaron la puerta. Para su sorpresa no estaba ahí y comenzaron a espantarse:

Greninja: No puede ser, ahora donde estará.

Pikachu: Tengo una idea, busca su aura y encuéntralo.

Greninja: Cierto - cerrando sus ojos, comienza a buscar el aura de este - escuchaste que habitación le toco a Serena.

Pikachu: Si la 305 suite matrimonial.

Greninja: Está llegando a la 302.

Pikachu: Pues que hacemos aquí, métele.

Sin tiempo que perder, Greninja volvió a correr súper rápido para llegar hasta su entrenador. Trote tras trote, estaban a punto de llegar a la habitación 301 y podían visualizar a su entrenador desde lejos hasta que:

Trabajador 1: Señor Greninja *voz de nerd* no puede correr por los pasillos del hotel, podría lastimar a alguien. Por favor le pido que reduzca su velocidad. Gracias - era un chiste Ash ya estaba en la habitación 304.

Haciendo caso al trabajador decidió hacer una caminata rápida:

Pikachu: Ya vamos a llegar.

Greninja: Demonios - a lo lejos vieron que apenas iban llegando los dos esposos por otro pasillo.

Para su fortuna Ash iba boca abajo y aun no llegaba a la habitación:

Pikachu: Ahora que hacemos.

Greninja: No se aún falta por llegar.

Pikachu: Piensa en algo.

Greninja: ¿En qué?

Pikachu: Greninja usa As aéreo.

Greninja: Creo que no hay opción - tomando carrera de la situación, corrió hasta él y dando una gran patada logro evitar el encuentro.

Alain: ¡Que fue eso!

Serena: No lo sé.

Trabajador 1: Le dije que chocaría con alguien, nunca hacen caso.

Alain: ¿Quién es usted?

Trabajador 1: Yo no soy nadie, tú no has visto nada - poco a poco desapareció de ahí, solo moviendo sus brazos.

Serena: Este hotel es raro.

Alain: Si, definitivamente.

Ash: ¿Porque hicieron eso? - era Ash quien había caído del golpe metros después de la habitación y cuando Alain y Serena entraron a la habitación.

Pikachu: Pika pi (lo lamentamos).

Greninja: Greninja (si, lo siento).

Ash: Ya no hay problema, realmente me dolía la espalda y gracias al golpe, me siento mucho mejor, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la montaña en donde están las Mega-Piedras?

Gritando afirmativamente, salieron del hotel:

Serena: Es tiempo de ir a la montaña de las Mega-Piedras.

Alain: ¡Al fin! - grito como un niñito Alain.

Max: Ahora tenemos que ir a la montaña de las Mega-Piedras.

May: Esta bien, vamos - dijo la castaña ansiosa.

 **Muy bien, llegamos al final del primer acto. Espero les vaya gustando, es un proyecto que saque de la manga y creo yo, es muy bonito y tierno. Sé que aún no pasa mucho, pero vamos bien. También debo decir que no habrá acción en esta película, solo romance y advanceshipping hasta más no poder.**

 **Bueno ahora como es costumbre, pueden ir a tomar un poco de agua, checar el Face o ir por caramelos, mientras yo les canto una canción. Nota: Ahora les cantaré cosas diferentes, que no sean de Pokémon.**

 **Si eres un villano y te portas mal,**

 **Nosotros cuatro te vamos a derrotar,**

 **El mal nunca gana y aunque insista,**

 **Ganamos la pelea y vamos por pizzas,**

 **Somos, las gemas de cristal,**

 **El mundo hay que salvar.**

 **Y aunque creas que no, la forma vamos a hallar,**

 **Por eso la gente de este mundo,**

 **Cree en, Garnet, Amatista y Perla y Steven.**

 **Si solo pudieras saber,**

 **Como es en verdad cuando a la tierra llegamos.**

 **Desde más allá del sol,**

 **Nos asombró encontrar,**

 **Su belleza y su valor.**

 **Y los protegeremos,**

 **Tu tierra protegeremos,**

 **Tu tierra protegeremos,**

 **Y a ti te protegeremos.**

 **Pelearé por el planeta en que estoy,**

 **Para vivir juntos y ser quien soy.**

 **Pelearé en nombre de Rose Cuarzo,**

 **Y por todo en lo que ella creía.**

 **Pelearé porque aquí fui creada,**

 **La tierra es todo lo que siempre he conocido.**

 **Pelearé para llegar a ser lo que esperan que sea,**

 **Cuando yo crezca.**

 **Con todo en contra no será fácil,**

 **Solos no lo vamos a hacer.**

 **Somos las gemas de cristal,**

 **El mundo hay que salvar.**

 **Y aunque creas que no, la forma vamos a hallar,**

 **Por eso la gente de este mundo.**

 **Cree en, Garnet, Amatista y Perla y Steven.**

 _ **Opening extendido de la serie**_

 _ **Televisiva "Steven Universe"**_

 _ **Creado por: Rebecca Sugar.**_

 **Muy bien, con esto concluye nuestro interludio musical. Ahora podemos continuar con nuestro programa.**

 _ **Acto II**_

Nos encontramos en una montaña justo a la afueras de la ciudad. Nuestro héroe se había hecho una parada para cambiarse de ropa, ahora posaba una camisa de una tela más fresca de color azul, unos Jeans grises que lo mantenían fresco, tenis a la moda y su gorra habitual. Esta ocasión llevaba puesta la misma gorra que tenía cuando viajo por Hoenn.

Al llegar a la montaña se percató que era un sitio turístico en donde solo a los más profesionales como Steven, dejan entrar a investigar:

Ash: Demonios Pikachu, yo quería ver las piedras en mis manos.

Pikachu: Pika (lastima).

Sin más que hacer, camina hasta la taquilla para pagar su boleto de turista:

Alain: ¿Que solo puede entrar de esa forma el profesor Steven?

Cajera 1: Así es, ahora podría decirme si va a querer los boletos o no.

Serena: Vamos cariño, puedes ver las cosas desde un buen ángulo al menos - le dijo la peli-miel al llorón de su esposo.

Alain: Creo que tienes razón, deme los dos boletos por favor.

Cajera 1: Tenga, gracias por su visita.

Alejándose de ahí, Alain se pone un poco triste y deja caer la cabeza y empieza a ser consolado por su esposa:

Max: ¡Que son los últimos! Vaya que tenemos suerte May.

May: Creo que tienes razón - lo dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

Alejándose de la taquilla, los dos hermanos deciden ir por un bocadillo al café. Estando ahí se encuentran con una gran fila de clientes:

May: Tenías que tener hambre.

Max: Lo lamento pero mi barriga decía "Échame comida".

May: No seas payaso Max.

Alain: Eso estuvo gracioso.

Max: Gracias señor - si así es, ellos también estaban formados para comprar comida, solo que ellos estaban por detrás de May y Max.

Serena: Parece ser que eres muy gracioso.

Max: Si, por supuesto que lo soy, ya vez hermana ellos si me aprecian y no son mi familia.

May: Yo también te quiero - entonces lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Max: Tanto cariño me asfixia.

Serena: Ustedes sí que se quieren.

Alain: Dices que yo no te quiero.

Serena: Yo nunca dije eso.

Alain: ¿Vienen a ver las Mega-Piedras?

Max: Por supuesto, yo solo sueño con poder tener una para mí Sceptile, o una para mi Agron.

Alain: Pero si sabes que primero debes tener una Piedra-Llave.

Max: Por supuesto, de ese modo se generan los lazos entrenador-pokémon.

Serena: Parece que tienes un nuevo amigo.

May: Jamás creí ver este momento.

Max: No arruines el momento.

Alain: Oye y si te dijera que se puede efectuar la Mega-Evolución sin Piedra-Llave o Mega-Piedra.

Max: ¿Eso es posible?

May: Cierto, ¿Lo es?

Serena: Por supuesto que se puede, solo debes tener un gran lazo con tu entrenador. Uno tan fuerte que puede unirlos para crear esa nueva fase.

Max: Es increíble.

May: Pero si mi Blaziken y yo tenemos un gran lazo, ¿Porque no hemos abierto esa nueva fase?

Alain: Eso ni yo lo sé.

Serena: Bueno hasta donde recuerdo, creo era porque ese sentimiento con tu Pokémon debía ser más fuerte que solo amistad.

Max: ¿Qué es?

Serena: No lo recuerdo, pero un amigo es el que lo sabe.

May: Espero conocerlo pronto.

Alain: Lo dudo, es una persona ocupada.

Mientras que Ash:

Ash: ... En mi senda voy, llegare a mi meta... - era Ash en un Karaoke que había más lejos de donde estaban los otros.

Pikachu: Creo que se emociona de más.

Greninja: Y que lo digas.

Pikachu: Voy ir a ver si no hay algo por aquí que venda comida.

Greninja: Esta bien, yo me quedare con Ricky Martin - soltando una carcajada, Pikachu se va de ahí.

Tarareando una canción, el roedor busca un café u algo en donde vendan comida. Le encantaba tararear esa canción y por fin la encontró "café", le brillaron los ojos al ver lo que decía en el cartel. Camino hasta el cartel donde decía que era lo que tenían para vender y fue cuando fue atrapado por unos brazos:

May: Hay es un Pikachu, hace mucho que no veo uno.

Serena: Yo vi uno en la mañana, se parece mucho a este - las señas de Serena asustaron al roedor, pero para no llamar la atención se dejó acariciar por... May, era imposible, encontró a May por fin.

Max: Cierto ese Pikachu se parece a uno que yo conozco - el sudor de Pikachu comenzaba a notarse y May no lo dejaba de abrazar.

May: Se parece al Pikachu de Charles.

Max: Cierto es idéntico, pero dudo que este por estos rumbos.

May: Bueno chiquitín, te debo dejar ir, hasta luego.

Pikachu se fue disimuladamente hasta que miro atrás y noto que ya no lo podían ver, fue así que le metió pata al momento y fue a ver a Greninja. Llegando con la rana, este llego al grano:

Greninja: Eso fue rápido, encontraste algo.

Pikachu: Lo único que encontré fueron una mala noticia y una buena.

Greninja: Dime la buena.

Pikachu: Encontré el café.

Greninja: Genial, y la mala es...

Pikachu: La mala es... Espera es una mala y dos buenas.

Greninja: Dime la segunda buena.

Pikachu: Encontré a May.

Greninja: Eso sí que es suerte amigo, y la mala.

Pikachu: Esta con Serena.

Greninja: ¡Noooooooooooooo!

Ash: ¿Que pasa amigos?

Ellos solo se exaltaron por la llegada de Ash, saben perfectamente que no entiende lo que dicen pero de todos modos solo se relajaron:

Ash: Bueno no creo que sea algo importante, vamos que el recorrido ya está a punto de comenzar.

Encaminándose hacia la entrada de la cueva, Ash mete a Greninja nuevamente a su pokebola por cuestiones de seguridad, mientras que Alain y Serena ya se habían alejado de May y Max después de que ellos compraran primero. May y Max ya estaban en la fila siendo los primeros de la misma, de modo que no chocaban caminos aun entre Ash y Pikachu.

De mismo modo, Ash estaba en medio de la fila y Alain y Serena hasta finales de la fila:

Guía 1: Hola buenas tardes, el día de hoy venimos a darles el recorrido de la montaña u cueva de las Mega-Piedras. Como sabrán estas piedras comenzaron a tener gran importancia en la región de Hoenn hace ya varios años cuando en aquel entonces, Steven el Ex-campeón de esta región, hizo un gran descubrimiento después de haber viajado a la región de Kalos. Ahora varios entrenadores de Hoenn, ya cuentan con estas piedras que les permiten dar una nueva fase a sus Pokémon.

Ash: Puf, no sabe nada esta mujer.

Guía 2: Bueno yo soy el ayudante de Marie y daremos inicio a la aventura.

Alain: Esto no es aventura.

Max: Ya no espero por ver las Mega-Piedras.

Quitando la cinta de prevención, comenzaron a entrar lentamente por la cantidad de turistas que había, Ash comenzó a caminar lentamente y Pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador. El calor ya comenzaba a ser muy bochornoso para nuestros héroes, pero intentaban no darle importancia. Caminando detrás de los guías, May y Max no aguantaban más por ver las Mega-Piedras.

En el recorrido los guías le comenzaban a relatar que tanto a Max, Ash y Alain les valía un comino:

Sospechoso 1: Ya están cerca del punto.

Sospechoso 2: Manténganse alerta que puede y saquemos algo grande de ahí.

No cabe duda que unos vándalos estaban a punto de saquear a los visitantes:

Sospechoso 3: Puedo ver que dos de ellos tienen brazaletes parecidos a los que tienen Piedras-Lave.

Sospechoso 2: Ellos pueden ser un peligro, quiero que los ataquen primero a ellos, también quítenles sus Piedras-Llave.

Guía 1: … Y este es el montículo de las Piedras – dejando sorprendido a la gran mayoría, Ash comenzó a acercarse cuando fue detenido y siéndole arrebatado su brazalete en donde tenía la piedra que conectaba a Ash y Greninja.

Ash: Que estas…

Sospechoso 1: Cállate, ¡Esto es un asalto, no quiero que se muevan!

Alain: Voy ir a ayudarlo… - para su fortuna le paso lo mismo y de ese modo fueron en contra de los demás.

Sospechoso 2: Bueno creo que ya escucharon a mi compañero, esto es un asalto y si no quieren resultar heridos será mejor que nos den todas sus pertenencias con valor.

May: Jamás haremos eso.

Max: Ella tiene razón.

Sospechoso 2: Ah sí, díganme quien los ayudará.

Siendo rodeados por grandes Agron y Golem, ya estaban temerosos porque les fuera a pasar:

Ash: Yo los ayudare – intentaron voltear para ver de quien se trataba, pero toda la gente que había les impedía poder ver.

May: Seas quien seas no puedes.

Max: Mi hermana tiene razón.

Ash: Por supuesto que puedo.

Sospechoso 2: Vaya que quieres jugar al héroe.

Sospechoso 1: No va a poder soltarse de mi jefe.

Ash: Eso crees tú – fue entonces que le dio un cabezazo en la nariz y de ese modo soltarse del vándalo.

Sospechoso 2: No se queden parados ahí, ataquen – dijo el jefe de todos ellos hacía los Pokémon que estaban ahí.

Serena: Alain yo conozco esa gorra.

Alain: Yo igual.

Ash: Muy bien, Greninja sal ya – saliendo de su pokebola, Greninja se dejó ver con una pose única.

Sospechoso 1: Veamos como logras tu Mega-Evolución sin esto – fue ahí que lanzó hacia atrás, donde estaba Serena para ser exactos, el brazalete.

Serena: Lo sabía, ese es Ash.

Alain: Entonces si es el, debemos estar tranquilos.

Los pokémon intentaron atacar a Greninja, pero gracias a la velocidad de este, los eludió con facilidad, de ese modo comenzó a atacarlos uno por uno:

Sospechoso 2: Carajo, vamos ustedes imbéciles hagan algo – cuando estos hicieron caso de las palabras de su jefe, lograron mover a unos turistas y dejando libre el espacio para que May pudiera ver en todo su esplendor al azabache.

May: No lo puedo creer…

Max: ¿Qué puedes ver hermana?

May: Es Ash.

Max: ¿Ash Ketchum?

May: Que otro Ash conocemos – fue así que vio la castaña, a Ash pelear tan maduramente.

Ash: Greninja usa Pantalla Humo – usando sus dedos, creo una gran manta de humo que rodeo a todos ahí dentro.

Sospechoso 2: Sabía que tendría ese ataque, Aggron usa Lanzallamas.

Ash: Greninja intenta esquivarlo – el saber que ese Aggron tiene Lanzallamas, le deja mucho que pensar a Ash.

Entonces de su gran hocico, Aggron lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego para así despejar el área del manto de humo:

Sospechoso 4: Señor aquí esta lo que quería – lanzándole una piedra al mismo, solo la toma y sonríe.

Sospechoso 2: Ahora sí, es hora de acabar con esto niño, Aggron toma – le lanzó aquella piedra al Pokémon y se dio cuenta Ash que se trataba de una Mega-Piedra.

Ash: Entonces ese era tu verdadero objetivo.

Sospechoso 2: Vaya aprendes rápido, Aggron responde a mis sentimientos – de ese modo, estelas de luz doradas salieron alrededor de ambas esferas, cabe destacar que el otro ya tenía una Piedra-Llave.

Ash: No importa que suceda Greninja, no te rindas – recibió un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

Sospechoso 2: Bien, Aggron usa Puño Trueno.

Ash: Maldición, Greninja esquívalo – al intentar obedecer, el pokémon terminó no esquivando dicho ataque.

Sospechoso 2: Ahora usa Garra Dragón – corriendo lo más rápido posible, el gran y feroz Mega-Aggron hizo cambiar de color sus manos y haciendo aparecer unas Garras de color verde.

Haciendo de las suyas, Greninja recibió el ataque:

Alain: Veo que Ash sigue siendo el mismo.

Serena: Tienes razón, no se espera lo que planea Ash el otro.

May: Max quiero que gane Ash.

Max: Y lo hará ya lo verás.

Ash: Greninja usa Tajo Umbrío – de mismo modo atacó al gran Pokémon sin causarle mucho daño.

Sospechoso 2: Ja, sí que eres un imbécil, Aggron usa de nuevo Puño Trueno.

Ash: "El imbécil eres tú" – entonces dejo que Greninja recibiera el daño pero lo que no espero fue que el golpe lo mandara lejos de ahí:

Pikachu: Pika pi – vio cómo su entrenador salió volando hacia atrás, pero lo malo de la situación era que ya había visto a Serena por allá.

Cayendo al suelo, May se empezó a asustar por lo que vio en ese instante, lo único que quería era ayudarle a su amigo:

Ash: ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? – Solo respondió Greninja de forma afirmativa y fue ahí que comenzó – cometiste un error amigo, vamos Greninja ahora.

Fue ahí que sus lazos los unieron en una nueva forma, brindándole una fuerza tan grande como la Mega-Evolución:

Max: No me digas que él es ese…

May: Es lo más probable.

Sospechoso 2: Pero como fue que…

Ash: Vamos amigo ya sabes que hacer.

Greninja: Greninja.

Ash: Usa Corte – lanzándose con ferocidad, Greninja logro sacar volando a aquel monstruo.

Siguiendo con la batalla, Greninja hizo un gran esfuerzo dándole ataques propios, Serena aprovecho el ir por el brazalete y entregárselo a Ash:

Serena: ¡Ash toma!

Ash: Esta bien, ahora amigo – distraídamente Ash tomo aquella piedra y la toco para hacer su fusión – jamás debiste hacer esto, Shuriken Doble.

Fue ahí que Ash comenzó a atacar junto a Greninja teniendo un Shuriken en su mano igual que Greninja, Mientras el pokémon atacaba a los demás, Ash se encargó de aquellos ladrones dándoles su merecido:

May: Es increíble Ash.

Max: Lo mismo digo.

Sospechoso 2: No aléjate de mí – lo dijo mientras veía como se acercaba aquel moreno.

Ash: Te dije que te arrepentirías – fue cuando de un golpe lo saco volando muy lejos de donde estaba y Greninja también había acabado con su parte:

Ash: Será mejor que regresen lo que robaron si no quieren otra tunda.

Temerosos, los vándalos comenzaron a regresar lo que quitaron y salieron huyendo de ese lugar como si no hubiese un mañana para ellos:

Guía 1: Eso fue increíble, dime cómo fue que lograste algo de esa magnitud.

Ash: Con mis Pokémon… ¿May? – dijo el azabache al poder apreciar a aquella castaña que aún seguía de rodillas.

May: Hola Ash, que gusto verte otra vez.

Max: Hola Ash, eres increíble amigo.

Ash: Gracias pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí pronto.

Haciendo caso a las palabras del moreno, todos salieron de ese lugar lo más rápido posible después de aquella batalla.

Una vez allá afuera, Ash se juntó con May para abrazarla y decirle:

Ash: Vaya May, sí que has cambiado mucho, a estas alturas cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies.

May: Bueno pues, muchas gracias – respondió muy apenada la castaña y siendo detectada por sus sentimientos por su hermano.

Max: Si pero sabías que aún esta soltera.

May: Max no debes decir esas cosas.

Ash: Bueno pues, eso sí que es sorpresa.

May: Si pero…

Ash: Pero que May.

May: Nada, oye quieres ir con nosotros al muelle, bueno si puedes.

Ash: Por supuesto, ustedes que opinan amigos – les preguntó a sus Pokémon.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu (Por supuesto, no hay problema) – dijo el roedor.

Greninja: Greninja (A donde tu vayas, yo voy) – respondió el sapo.

Ash: Bueno no se diga…

May: Oye entonces tú eras el Pikachu de Ash.

Max: Cierto, si ya nos habías visto porque no nos llevaste con Ash.

Ash: Eso es cierto Pikachu – la pequeña rata no pudo hacer más que rascarse la cabeza.

May: Oye Ash, puedes a acompañarnos primero con unas personas que conocimos hace poco, tal parece que te conocen – esas palabras pusieron nerviosos a los dos Pokémon.

Ash: Esta bien – al oír eso, lo mejor fue que empujaran a todos lejos de ahí.

May: ¿Oye Ash? ¿Por qué tus Pokémon nos arrastran?

Ash: No lo sé, se han estado comportando algo raro el día de hoy.

Max: Seguramente quieren ir ya al muelle.

Ash: Lo más seguro es que sí.

May: Bueno lo de nuestros amigos ya lo dejaremos para después, ellos ya nos dijeron en donde se hospedan.

Las palabras de May hicieron ver a Pikachu y Greninja, que sus esfuerzos eran en vano:

Serena: ¿No viste hacia donde fue Ash?

Alain: No, la verdad es que solo lo vi cuando Mega-Evolucionó a su Greninja.

Serena: Demonios – haciendo una mueca, dejo todo atrás.

Ahora nuestros tres héroes ya se encontraban caminando en el muelle muy felices y platicando cosas:

May: Vaya después de todo te hiciste en un maestro Pokémon.

Ash: No como el que yo hubiera querido ser pero, para mí está bien.

Max: Es impresionante lo mucho que llegaste a hacer.

Ash: Gracias, pero hasta donde supongo, tú ya debiste salir de viaje Pokémon ¿No es así?

Max: Sí y aunque perdí en la liga, quede entre los 16 mejores.

Ash: Vaya como yo.

May: Para él fue un gran triunfo.

Ash: Cierto que paso con lo de la coordinación pokémon May.

May: Bueno verás – comenzando a mover sus dedos, quiso darle una buena explicación.

Max: Bueno ella no pudo seguir porque Drew no dejaba de aplastarla.

May: Si es por eso.

Ash: Ese engreído, siempre me cayó muy mal.

May: Si pero eso es cosa del pasado.

Ash: Cierto.

Max: Oye Ash puedo conocer bien a tu Greninja.

Ash: Claro – dándole la pokebola del mismo, Max se alejó con ella hacia la arena.

May: Ese chiquillo.

Ash: ¿Qué sucede?

May: Nada, bueno ahora que hacemos.

Ash: No lo sé, ya está apuntó de atardecer.

May: Max y yo tenemos que regresar a casa.

Ash: Entiendo, además que me ha dado un gran gusto volver a verlos.

May: Igual a nosotros, pero dime algo.

Ash: ¿Qué cosa?

May: ¿Seguirás en Hoenn?

Ash: Que pregunta es esa, creí haberte dicho que estaré de vacaciones un largo tiempo.

May: Cierto lo había olvidado.

Ash: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

May: Bueno yo… eto… Me gustaría salir un rato contigo algun día – mientras el azabache intentaba ruborizarse, decidió no hacerlo y mostrarse halagado con solo frotarse la nariz.

Ash: Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.

May: Ya está dicho – fue de ese modo en que solo se sentaron a platicar un rato más para así esperar a que cayera la noche.

Después de pasar las 7 de la noche, Ash acompañó a los hermanos hacia el autobús que los llevaría hacía su casa en ciudad Petalia, justo al despedirse y subir al autobús algo raro comienza a suceder con May:

May: Max no quiero alarmarte pero creo que me está sucediendo – lo dijo sujetándose el cráneo.

Max: Necesitas que llame a alguien, le digo a Ash…

May: Por lo que más quieras, no metas a Ash en esta situación, no quiero que me vea con lastima.

Max: Esta bien, pero estas bien.

May: Si el dolor comenzó a bajar.

Max: Espero y sea suficiente para llegar a casa.

May: Yo también lo espero.

Transcurridos 20 minutos después de que el autobús partió, Ash solo se quedó en la parada del mismo, solo podía recordar a May y lo hermosa que se veía cuando de repente:

Ash: Espera un momento, ¿Quién me dio esto en la cueva? – fue que miró hacia su mano en donde tenía el mismo y Pikachu se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que no había podido ver nada.

Con esa duda, comenzó a caminar hasta el hotel para así pensar con mayor claridad:

Alain: ¿A dónde vas?

Serena: Voy a la terraza, quiero pensar con claridad.

Alain: Esta bien, solo ve con cuidado.

Serena: Esta bien – de mismo modo comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza.

Subiendo por el elevador, Ash se dirigía hasta la terraza para pensar con claridad a lo que había sucedido en ese momento, ya que con el trance entre Greninja y él no pudo percatarse de nada. Saliendo de las puertas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de cristal que está en frente suyo, solo puede ver dos cosas, una silueta de algun hombre o mujer y la luz de la luna.

Dando paso a entrar a la terraza solo da un saludo a aquella persona:

Ash: Buenas noches – dijo abalanzando su gorra.

Pikachu: Vale Ditto – dijo el roedor viendo de quien se trataba.

Serena: Buenas noches – por un momento el alivio de Pikachu estuvo presente ya que ninguno de los dos se había visto las caras.

Mientras Ash pensaba en que había sucedido en aquella cueva, Serena solo miraba a la luna y preguntándose lo mismo que decía cada día, cada noche desde que se fue su amado:

Serena "Donde estas Ash" – sus palabras nunca eran escuchadas por nadie.

El silencio entre estos dos perduraba ya que ninguno se veía enfrente, solo miraban a lados opuestos hasta que una persona cambio todo el momento:

Alain: Serena te necesito para algo…

Ash: ¿A quién busca?... ¡Serena!

Serena: ¡Ash!

Alain: ¡Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika pi (kétchup) – fue desde ese momento que ya no había nada de ruido.

Serena: ¿Qué haces en Hoenn?

Ash: Que hago yo aquí, más bien que haces ustedes dos aquí.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu (habla zorra).

Alain: Pues nosotros venimos de vacaciones.

Ash: Y porque Hoenn.

Serena: Porqué venimos a ver a un amigo de Alain, es el profesor Steven.

Ash: El hijo del señor Devon, no es así.

Alain: ¿Lo conoces?

Ash: Hace mucho tiempo que lo conocí.

Serena: Bueno ahora tú responde, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ash: Pues igual, de vacaciones.

Serena: Bueno pues el ser el campeón de una región debe ser agotador.

Ash: Yo no soy el campeón de ninguna región.

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash: Me refiero a que soy el encargado del gimnasio de ciudad verde, en mi casa en Kanto.

Alain: Creo haber escuchado que pasó, acaso no fue que hallaron al jefe del Team Rocket, por eso se lo dejaron a cargo a otra persona.

Ash: Y esa otra persona fui yo, al enterarme de la noticia no dude en decir a las autoridades… un momento, entonces tú fuiste quien me lanzó el brazalete.

Serena: Y porque crees que he sido yo.

Ash: Porque tú eres la única que sabe mi fase con Greninja y cómo funciona.

Serena: Bueno creo que me atrapaste – lo dijo rascándose la nuca.

Alain: Bueno creo que debo bajar, nos vemos en la habitación Serena – cuando menos se dio cuenta, este le guiño el ojo.

Serena: Esta bien, nos vemos.

Ash: ¿Por qué fue ese guiño?

Serena: Por nada. Ahora Ash, platícame cómo has estado.

Ash: Para que quieres saber eso.

Serena: Bueno pues…

Ash: Oh ya entiendo, crees que el intentar tratarme como antes, siendo una buena amiga y sonriendo todo el tiempo, vas a lograr que olvide lo que me hiciste.

Serena: No fue mi intención, yo solo… lo hice para cumplir mi sueño.

Ash: Ahora resulta que ser la reina de Kalos era más importante.

Serena: No es lo que… Yo no… Se complicaron las cosas.

Ash: Y demasiado.

Serena: Espero y me puedas perdonar, puedo separarme de Alain porque en verdad me arrepiento de no estar a tu lado.

Ash: No Serena, yo ya creía haber esperado lo suficiente y ahora creo haber encontrado a alguien más – desde el interior del corazón de Serena, algo se quebró.

Serena: No digas eso, yo sé que aún podemos ser felices. Vamos Ash acepta y formaremos una familia como te había dicho.

Ash: Ya te lo dije Serena, a menos que ella también me decepcione, pensare tu oferta pero hasta entonces lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad.

Serena: La aceptare con tal de que exista algún día la posibilidad – fue que se abalanzó hacia el moreno y lo abrazó.

Ash: Bueno ahora déjame ir, tengo sueño hoy ha sido un largo día.

Serena: Esta bien – lo soltó – hasta mañana.

Ash: Hasta mañana Serena.

Caminando hasta su cuarto, comenzó a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba Ash, ahora sabe que se está enamorando de otra mujer, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? Ella no era una loca desquiciada como para asesinarla, pero debía saber si estaba en buenas manos Ash y de ese modo, mejor continuar su matrimonio con Alain:

Alain: Que tal te fue, te volvió a aceptar.

Serena: Encontró a alguien más.

Alain: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Serena: Bueno no tal cual, pero si se está enamorando de alguien más. Él dice que si ella lo termina decepcionando también, entonces me dará la oportunidad, antes no.

Alain: Y que vas a hacer.

Serena: Verificar que ella sea capaz de estar con Ash.

Alain: Realmente lo amas – ella solo asintió con la cabeza y entró a la cama junto con su marido y lo abrazo.

Serena: Tengo miedo que me lo quiten.

Alain: Pues tienes que enfrentar ese miedo.

Serena: Lo sé.

Alain: Pero me tienes a mí si el llegase a amar a la otra.

Serena: Y jamás me separaré de ti.

Alain: Eso espero.

Ash iba llegando a su habitación y una vez en su colchón solo miro a Pikachu y sacó a Greninja:

Ash: Ahora entiendo porque han estado muy raros todo el día… me alegra que se preocupen por mí, jamás creí que ustedes llegasen a hacer esto por mí – extrañados por la conducta de su entrenador, Ash decidió abrazarlos.

Mientras que en ciudad Petalia, May ya estaba llegando con sus padres muy aprisa de lo que le había sucedido en el autobús:

Norman: Hija ¿Te encuentras bien?

Max: No, a ella le volvió a suceder.

Marie: Vamos hija hay que ir a tu habitación.

Norman: ¿Qué sucedió?

Max: Solo subió al autobús y paso, pero hay algo más importante.

Norman: Que puede ser más importante que tu hermana… mi chiquita.

Max: En Férrica nos encontramos con Ash.

Norman. Eso es excelente, dime cómo reaccionó tu hermana en ese momento, crees que haya oportunidad.

Max: Si la verdad si lo creo, pero tengo miedo.

Norman: Yo también lo tengo, la fecha límite está a punto de llegar, solo quedan 2 semanas para que suceda.

Max: No quiero que llegue ese día.

Norman: Yo tampoco, pero mientras May llegue a estar con Ash antes de ese tiempo, habrá valido la pena. Será mejor decirle ahora mismo.

Max: No papá, ella dijo que no quiere que le digamos.

Norman: ¿Per porque?

Max: Porque no quiere que la vea con lastima.

Norman: Quiere que se enamore de ella, entiendo solo nos queda apoyarla – mirando hacía la luna ambos dieron paso a entrar a la casa.

Al día siguiente, Ash y sus pokémon bajaron a desayunar para ir a algun otro lado. Mientras este desayunaba muy a gusto, una peli-miel llego:

Serena: Buenos días Ash.

Ash: Buenos días Serena.

Serena: Te importa si – indico con su dedo índice el lugar.

Ash: No, siéntate.

Serena: Gracias – una vez sentada lo mira – que harás el día de hoy.

Ash: Ir a ciudad Petalia.

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Ash: Voy ir a visitar unos amigos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Serena: Es que, quería ir contigo a la playa – dejando tazón de comida, Ash la mira con firmeza.

Ash: Serena yo te dije algo, hasta entonces no seas terca.

Serena: Claro que lo seré, yo te amo y jamás me rendiré.

Ash: Si me amas porque te casaste con Alain.

Mesera 1: Que intenso.

Serena: Que se le ofrece.

Mesera 1: Lo siento, tenga este es el menú del día.

Serena: Gracias pero ya comí.

Mesera 1: Entiendo.

Ash: Ya puede marcharse.

Mesera 1: Lo siento es que esta buena la discusión – alejándose de la mesa, los dos siguen su discusión.

Serena: Ya te dije que era para cumplir mi sueño.

Ash: Y en tu sueño estaba entregarte a Alan, o era a mí.

Serena: No compliques las cosas.

Ash: Yo no las complique, tú fuiste. Sabes cuánto tiempo sufrí por todo eso.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu (cierto perra, parecía la Chavelita).

Serena: No quise hacerlo, pero por favor, quiero estar un día contigo de esa manera.

Ash: Después, por ahora solo quiero ir a ver a mis amigos.

Serena: Esta bien, ve con cuidado.

Ash: Lo haré, tú intenta relajarte.

Serena: Muy bien.

Ash solo salió del hotel siendo acompañado de sus tres Pokémon. Mientras que en Petalia estaba May recostada en su cama:

May: Mamá ya me siento mejor de verdad.

Marie: Lo sé pero es mejor que este aquí todo el día.

May: Pero es aburrido.

Marie: Ya lo sé, mejor porque no piensas en tu amigo Ash.

May: ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo la castaña con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Marie: Nada, solo dime qué harías si el llegase a venir a verte.

May: Bueno yo, creo que no lo sé.

Marie: Te entiendo, me contó Max que ayer lo vieron.

May: Si y la verdad sí que ha cambiado desde aquellos años.

Norman: Todos cambiamos para poder conquistar a las personas que amamos.

May: Hola papá.

Norman: Como te has sentido.

May: Muy bien, solo que estoy aburrida y no puedo salir de la cama.

Norman: Es por prevención. Ahora hija cuéntame que es lo que harás, intentarás algo con él o no.

May: Depende de cómo me trate.

Max: Yo vi que te trato como querías.

May: Pero seguramente no le llamo la atención.

Max: Vamos May no seas así, te hizo un cumplido ayer, no creo que haya sido porque sí.

May: Bueno realmente si me llamó la atención pero primero debemos re-encontrarnos – entonces el timbre sonó.

Max: Yo voy.

Norman: Hija sabes que te queremos mucho.

May: Lo sé mejor que nadie – entonces se frotaron las narices,

Marie: Mira quién es.

Ash: Hola señor Norman, señora Marie, tiempo de no vernos.

Norman: Vaya que ha pasado tiempo.

Marie: Oye Ash, sí que te ves más atractivo que antes.

Ash: Se lo agradezco señora.

Norman: Dime cual es el motivo de tu visita Ash.

Ash: Bueno solo quise venir a visitarlos ahora que estoy de vacaciones aquí.

Norman: Muy bien, oye y no quieres hablar con May.

May: ¡Papá! – entonces se refugió entre las sabanas.

Ash: Claro porque no.

Norman: Bueno los dejamos a solas – de la manera más rápida salieron de la habitación dejándolos a ellos dos.

Ash: Hola May, porque sigues en cama.

May: Bueno la verdad es que yo… estoy un poco cansada.

Ash: Entiendo, dime que harás el día de hoy.

La castaña empezó a imaginarse cosas al llegar su pregunta del joven:

May: Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer.

Ash: Genial si quieres podemos ir al parque… Bueno si tú gustas.

May: Por supuesto que quiero – dejo ver a luz propia su entusiasmo de poder estar con Ash.

Ellos al pasar un rato, salieron del gimnasio del padre de May y fueron a un parque que hay cerca de ese lugar:

May: ¿Y has tenido novia ya?

Ash: Es un tanto complicado decir eso.

May: ¿Por qué?

Ash: Bueno es que hace 3 años, una mujer declaró su amor por mí, pero al pasar un año me enteré que ella ya se había casado.

May: Te rompió el corazón entonces – la castaña se subió a un columpio y Ash la empujaba.

Ash: Por así decirlo.

May: ¿Las has vuelto a ver?

Ash: Si, justamente ayer la vi y hoy en la mañana antes de venir hacia aquí.

May: Ha de querer algo.

Ash: Quiere que olvidemos todo y tengamos una relación.

May: Pues no sabría qué decir.

Ash: No tienes nada que decir tú.

May: Y porque elegiste Hoenn para vacacionar.

Ash: Pues recordé lo bien que me la pase aquí y pues… siento que es agradable. Además de que intento olvidar mi pasado y buscar un futuro con alguien – de mismo modo, dejo de empujar a la castaña y esta solo lo miro por detrás.

May: Espero y la encuentres.

Ash: Creo ya haberla encontrado – fue que tomo su cintura e intento tomar dominio de sus labios.

May: Ash, gracias – el beso fue interrumpido de momento.

Ash: ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

May: Bueno yo… no es nada – solo se puso de pie e intento estar a la altura de su amigo de puntitas.

Ash: Bueno no importa.

Así fue que volvió a retomar su posición y ahora sí hizo suyos esos labios tan hermosos que había visto. Un beso que era agradable tanto para uno como para el otro. Seguían con aquel beso por un largo rato y por fin se separaron:

May: Me gustó.

Ash: A mí también, aunque creo que fue algo rápido.

May: Hubiese sido así si apenas nos hubiéramos conocido. Per tú y yo ya nos conocemos.

Ash: Creo tienes razón – entonces le implanto un segundo beso pero más breve.

Por lo tanto en Férrica, nuestra peli-miel se encontraba en la terraza pensando en lo que le dijo Ash:

Serena: Espero y aceptes. Pienso hacerte feliz de muchas maneras.

Alain: Estas aquí, Serena te he estado buscando por todos lados.

Serena: No me ido de este lugar.

Alain: Que te dijo – al acercarse vio como acariciaba un pequeño listón color azul.

Serena: Por el momento no, pero solo por el momento.

Alain: Y qué piensas hacer con la otra.

Serena: Tal cual, nada, no soy una psicópata como para asesinar a otras mujeres por el hombre que amo.

Alain: Eso es bueno – se sentó a lado suyo y comenzó a abrazarla muy fuerte.

Los días comenzaban a transcurrir y Ash no había regresado a ciudad Férrica y eso tensaba a Serena. Pero Ash por su parte empezó a ser feliz con su nueva novia en ciudad Petalia. Aunque ya habían salido a otros lados y ciudades, ahora tenían planeado viajar hasta ciudad Arrecipólis para así descansar sus últimos días de vacaciones del moreno.

Por su parte Serena también tenía planes de ir a ese lugar sin que ella supiese que Ash también iría.

Transcurridos 9 días, por fin partieron hasta ciudad Arrecipólis solos Ash y May:

Norman: Te encargo a mi hija Ash.

Ash: No se preocupe, ella estará bien.

Marie: Esta es tu oportunidad May – dijo lejos de los hombres a su hija.

May: Espero y haga mi último avance.

Marie: Estaré rezando por que así sea.

Subiendo al ferri que salía desde villa raíz hasta allá, ellos solamente se despiden de lejos de su familia:

May: Los extrañare.

Ash: Pero May solo vamos por 3 días.

May: Si verdad, vaya que soy despistada.

Ella estaba ocultando y Ash lo podía notar a leguas de que ella siempre dice cosas como esas y luego las cubre con algo, decide no darle su importancia y se sientan a esperar a que el viaje transcurra. Según el capitán de ese barco, el viaje será de 5 horas.

Mientras que Serena iba subiendo a su ferri que sale desde su misma ciudad, hasta la ciudad Arrecipólis y su duración de viaje era mayor, haciéndose un total de 6 horas:

Alain: Imagínate que estuviera ahí Ash.

Serena: Sería algo imposible.

El ferri de Ash y May ya estaba llegando y ellos ansiosos solo vieron cómo era la llegada a la misma. La ciudad era hermosa y rodeada de mucha agua que solo hacía a los novios, sentir ganas de nadar alrededor de ahí.

Ya llegando a su destino el ferri, Ash y May bajan del mismo con todo su equipaje y Pikachu solo se dejó caer al piso. Greninja salió de la pokebola inmediatamente y vio la gran cantidad de agua:

Ash: Bueno May es hora de buscar un hotel.

May: Es cierto, pero creo primero deberíamos ir a comer.

Ash: Creo que tienes razón, vamos vi un restaurante por allá – dijo apuntando con su dedo índice.

Al haber llegado al restaurante, Ash y May solo piden de comer. Mientras que Alain y Serena ya estaban a punto de llegar a la bahía muy entusiasmados de igual forma, pero antes de llegar hasta el punto Alain le dice algo a Serena:

Alain: Serena dime algo, si Ash llegara a estar aquí ¿Estarías con él?

Serena: Depende.

Alain: ¿Depende que?

Serena: Depende si está solo, o no.

Satisfecho por la respuesta de su esposa, este solo mira hacia enfrente y piensa en una simple cosa:

Alain: ¿A caso me enamore de ella? – esa pregunta ya lo rondaba desde hace ya varios días.

El ferri llega ya a su destino y estos solo bajan del mismo y se van a instalar a un hotel que está cerca de la vista más cercana al mar. Con la habitación que está justo frente a dicha vista, Alain lleva a su esposa a la habitación e iba a hacer una charla con ella:

Alain: Serena debo decirte algo.

Serena: Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras – esta solo se sentó en una silla sin ver a los ojos a su marido y este solo le llega por detrás suyo y la vuelve con él.

Tomando una de sus suaves mejillas, Alain se detiene un momento a apreciar la belleza de su esposa. Serena por su lado estaba algo confundida, ese comportamiento de su esposo jamás había estado presente. Ella solo puede aceptar las caricias de su marido y es cuando llega Alain con su comentario:

Alain: Sabes desde que te conocí, yo jamás me interese en una niña de tu edad, pero un día de la nada llegaste y me propusiste el matrimonio, desde ese entonces solo creí haberme casado por más que una petición. Ahora veo que todo este tiempo me estuve encariñando muy fuertemente contigo…

Serena: ¿Qué intentas decir?

Alain: Que te amo Serena – la jovencita se quedó plasmada a tal confesión de este.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de esposos jamás de los jamases le había dicho eso y, eso solo significaba una cosa, no la dejaría estar con Ash:

Serena: Gracias por ese cumplido Alain pero tú sabes que yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

Alain: Ya lo sé.

Serena: Y por qué me dices esto.

Alain: Porque debo decir que por esa razón, buscare la forma en que puedas estar con Ash, solo quiero verte feliz – ruborizada, la peli-miel se puso muy contenta y abrazo a su marido.

Serena: Gracias Alain.

Alain: Bueno solo quisiera pedirte una cosa.

Serena: Ya sé que es – la chica solo se abalanzó hasta el azabache y lo beso.

Con pasión y lujuria, comenzaron a tocarse sus cuerpos para así llegar a la cama y poder tener una sesión de amor.

May y Ash habían terminado de comer y, al salir del restaurante ellos solo comenzaron a apreciar la luz de la luna que tenían ya justo frente a ellos. Ese momento fue muy hermoso para ambos y decidieron tomarse de las manos. Caminando hasta un hotel, siguen tomándose de las manos el azabache y la castaña.

Amaneció muy feliz al poder apreciar a aquella linda joven castaña en sus brazos. Ash y May habían pasado la noche juntos, compartiendo la misma cama solo por esa noche.

Alain no quería apartar de él a la joven peli-miel, pero ella solo quería salir de la cama e ir a verificar si también estaba Ash. Podemos decir que ya tenía una obsesión con aquel peli-negro.

Unas horas después ya los cuatro estaban en un restaurante desayunando, podemos decir que Pikachu y Greninja seguían alerta de no dejar que Serena se acercará a su entrenador. Salieron del restaurante terminando de comer antes que los otros y fueron a revisar el área. No podían verla por ninguna parte hasta que:

Serena: Hola Pikachu, Greninja. Se bien que son los Pokémon de Ash gracias a tu brazalete Greninja – lo dijo asustando a los dos pokémon.

Ellos no podían negar nada, sabían que ella los tenía acorralados:

Greninja: Grenin (¿Qué quieres?).

Serena: Calma, se perfectamente que traman. Ya sé que le he hecho mucho daño a Ash y quiero corregir mis errores, también sé que ya debe tener una novia ahora mismo y solo quiero pedirles algo.

Pikachu: Pika Pi (vamos escúpelo).

Serena: Quisiera que me dejarán un momento a solas con Ash, yo sé que puedo convencerlo y si no lo hago yo prometo alejarme de él para siempre.

No parecían convencidos del todo, pero le dieron la chance de hacer lo que quería. Guiándola hasta donde estaba ya su entrenador, se percataron que afuera del restaurante no estaba Ash, solo May quien parecía estar esperando algo o alguien. La peli-miel sin más remedio solo se acercó a preguntarle:

Serena: Oye acaso tú no eres… por supuesto que sí, tu eres la hermana de aquel niño en la cueva de las Mega-Piedras.

May: Y tú eres la esposa del investigador.

Serena: Ella misma.

May: Puedo preguntar qué haces por aquí.

Serena: Verás yo estoy buscando a un hombre.

May: ¿A tu esposo?

Serena: No, es al hombre que realmente amo, le he causado mucho sufrimiento a él y lo único que quiero hacer es recompensarlo por todo el mal que le he hecho. Solo busco que me pida ser su esposa y hacerlo feliz por toda la eternidad.

May: ¿Y cómo se llama?

Serena: Ash Ketchum – cambiando a un tono más pálido, May no sabe qué decir, no sabe si reclamar a su novio o comenzar a llorar.

May: Lamento decirte que él es mi novio.

Serena: Entonces tú eres la chica de quien se enamoró, bueno déjame decirte que pelare por Ash día y noche pase lo que pase. No importa que deba hacer, lo hare – la castaña comenzó a temblar del miedo y expreso unas palabras.

May: Por favor, no lo hagas. Al menos no ahora.

Serena: ¿Por qué? – entonces la castaña se mordió el labio y se abalanzó hasta el oído de Serena y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras.

Pikachu y Greninja se morían de la curiosidad de saber que estaba diciendo May:

Greninja: Que estarán diciendo tú.

Pikachu: No sé tú.

Greninja: Bueno creo que ha de estar diciendo; Hay si como no, mira mis tetas, están más grandes que las tuyas.

Pikachu: Eso crees tú, pero mira nomas estas caderas, Ash no se resistiría ha esto mamu.

Greninja: Puede y si estén diciendo eso tú.

Pikachu: Tal vez tú – en ese momento May se apartó de Serena.

La peli-miel sin palabras solo pudo ver con una mirada rara a May:

Serena: Si ese es el caso, no hay problema mejor en ese caso te ayudare a cumplir tu objetivo.

May: Te lo agradezco.

Alain: Que sucede preciosa – dijo llegando Alain con ellas dos.

Serena: Nada importante, te lo digo en un momento en el bote.

Alain: ¿Ok? – dijo súper extrañado por la actitud de su esposa.

May: Bueno espero verte… Ash hola – dijo al ver como su novio llegaba del restaurante.

Ash: Hola Serena, Alain, ¿Qué hacen por estos rumbos?

Alain: Siguiéndote... – recibió un codazo de parte de su esposa.

Serena: Nada, seguro fue pura coincidencia.

Ash: Claro. Nos vamos May.

May: Seguro, nos vemos en otro momento Serena.

Serena: Por supuesto.

Entonces se despidió de la castaña en ese mismo instante y vio cómo se iba tomada de la mano con Ash, de ese modo ella procedió a ir con su marido a un bote y poder remar en todo ese lago protegido por aquellas rocas que cubren a toda la ciudad. Sin más preámbulos, subieron al bote de remos y se perdieron en medio del lago y empezó a relatarle Serena a su marido todo lo que le dijo May:

Alain: Y la vas a ayudar por eso.

May: Así es, realmente la voy a ayudar. Si eso hace feliz a Ash y a ella también, lo haré.

Alain: Y si eso te hace feliz a ti, te ayudare.

Serena: Bueno ahora hay que pensar en cómo empezar.

Alain: Que tal si organizamos un concurso Pokémon entre nosotros dos.

Serena: Sería muy tardado.

Alain: No, porque Steve está aquí, además que tenía una idea parecida para que me quisieras más y pues, Aria también esta aquí.

Serena: Aunque eso es imposible, gracias por intentar hacer ese esfuerzo.

Alain: Bueno hay que regresar que es hora de ir a verlos – sin dudarlo Alain remo con todas sus fuerzas de regreso a la ciudad:

Greninja: Mira Pikachu, a ese imbécil lo tiene de esclavo.

Pikachu: Cierto compadre.

Ya llegando hasta una plaza que había cerca, podían ver a lo lejos a Steven y a Aria:

Alain: Gracias por haber venido.

Serena: También se los agradezco.

Steven: Oye no habías dicho que esto era para Serena.

Alain: Era, hay cambio de planes.

Aria: Espero no sean tan drásticos.

Comenzando a hacer todos los planes, Ash y May se encontraban en una zona de juegos para parejas:

Greninja: Ja ja ja, mira a ese tipo le pegaron en la ingle con un coco.

Ash: Es divertido hacer esto, pero es tu turno – se encontraban jugando un juego de tirar botellas con una pelota.

May: Muy bien, aquí va – tirando las botellas, grita de emoción.

Ash solo la abraza felicitándola demasiado y cuando recibe su peluche que ganó, este le da un beso que duro bastante:

Ash: Vaya que pasa rápido el tiempo cuando te diviertes.

May: Si, ya son las 3 de la… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al ver como muchas parejas iban corriendo a un determinado punto.

Ash: No lo sé pero puedo ver que ahí viene Serena.

Serena: Ash, May – dijo al haber llegado – tengo algo que enseñarles.

Fueron detrás suyo para poder ver de lo que hablaba Serena. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había un gran auditorio preparado para poder hacer un evento muy grande. En el cartel podían leer que decía:

 _Gran evento Pokémon:_

 _Si tú y tu pareja tienen un pokémon y saben hacer variedad de cosas, te invitamos a nuestro festival en donde podrás concursar con tu pareja y poder ganar una cena súper romántica con ella/el._

 _No temas, el festival empieza a las 4 de este día._

Ash: Buen intento pero no iré contigo.

Serena: Yo no te pedí nada – le dio un pequeño codazo a May.

May: Pero yo sí, vamos Ash concursemos.

Ash: Bueno si es de ese modo.

Sin nada a que negarse, sube junto a Pikachu, Greninja y May para concursar en el evento que Serena, Alain, Aria y Steven han preparado.

Al haberse inscrito a dicho concurso, se preparaban dentro de un camerino para lo que sucediese:

Ash: Hace mucho que no hago esto.

May: Yo igual – se tomaron de las manos y vieron que ya los llamaban a escena.

Cuando salieron de ahí pudieron apreciar como los demás concursantes tenían la misma cantidad de miedo que ellos:

Steve: Muy buenas tardes mis queridos amigos, como sabrán soy Steven Stone, el profesor de esta región. El día de hoy no les traigo pokémon iniciales, les traigo un espectáculo único en su clase. En este concurso veremos la destreza de las parejas amorosas, si realmente se apoyan el uno al otro para así poder pasar estas pruebas.

Arias: Hola yo seré su presentadora, mi nombre es Aria y comenzare a decir cuál es el primer prueba. La primera prueba será, una batalla de amor.

Ash: Una batalla de amor, recuerdo eso.

May: Yo igual, entonces no será problema, yo luchare con Pikachu.

Ash: Sí pero, donde están tus pokémon.

May: Otra larga historia.

Sonriendo el azabache iniciaron su gran debut como la pareja feliz que ya es.

La primera ronda fue genial hasta que un descuido de la comida afecto toda su presentación. Ash tenía unas grandes ganas de vomitar y no lo resistió más hasta que en el escenario a plena batalla hizo sus gracias:

Alain: Esto fue una mala idea.

Serena: Te apoyo.

Siendo descalificados de la misma, fueron de regreso al hotel para que Ash reposara después de lo que hizo:

May: Vamos Ash, recuéstate en la cama que tu solo debes reposar de lo que acabas de hacer.

Ash: Me encanta cuando te preocupas por mí.

May: Eres mi novio, las novias deben hacer eso.

Ash: Te pareces a Serena en aquel entonces.

May: ¿Te gusta aun?

Ash: Es complicada mi relación con Serena en estos momentos.

May: Entiendo, pero no conmigo.

Ash: Contigo no tengo nada que reprochar.

May: Eso me gusta – le ofreció sus labios a su novio y este los acepto con mucho gusto.

Ese beso permaneció hasta que se separaron y se dejaron vencer por el sueño y aunque era temprano, ya estaban cansados de todo lo que hicieron ese día:

Alain: Eso salió pésimo.

Aria: Sí que lo fue, ahora queda pensar en algo más.

Steven: Que tal un Karaoke.

Serena: Sería una buena idea, solo que en la noche.

Alain: Y que les parece en el día un jugueteo. Yo me quedo con May todo el día y tú con Ash.

Aria: Que no se supone que debemos tenerlos juntos y no separados.

Serena: Cierto, esa es una mala idea. Malo Alain malo – lo dijo dándole unos pequeños golpes.

Aria: Yo creo que sería dejarlos en el día y ya en la noche llamarlos.

Steven: Eso me suena bien, como dices que te llamas.

Aria: Me llamo Aria.

Alain: Bueno parece que debemos estar en otro lado tú y yo Serena.

Steven: Si haces eso te mato.

Serena: Entonces eso haremos.

Al día siguiente en la noche.

Nos encontramos en el restaurante en donde habían comido la primera vez Ash y May, ahí los habían citado Alain y Serena:

Ash: Espero y sea algo interesante.

May: Yo también lo espero.

Entraron al restaurante y vieron como ya había personas cantando detrás del micrófono:

Greninja: Hay no jodan compadre.

Pikachu: Juan Gabriel va a cantar otra vez compadre.

Ash: ¡Es un Karaoke!

May: Que tiene de especial el karaoke.

Serena: Nada en específico, pero espero y podamos disfrutar la noche.

Ash: Muchas gracias Serena – entonces fue y le dio un abrazo.

Serena: No te detengas – dijo en bajito la peli-miel.

Ash: ¿Qué dijiste?

Serena: Nada, vamos que en un momento vamos a pasar.

May: Esta bien.

Caminando hasta la parte de enfrente, vieron como estaban sentados ahí también Steven y Aria:

Ash: Hola Steven, no sé si me recuerdas.

Steven: Por supuesto que sí, tu eres el pierde ligas.

May: Era, ahora es un líder de gimnasio.

Aria: Impresionante Ash.

Ash: Hola Aria, es un gusto hablar contigo.

Aria: Lo mismo digo.

Alain: Bueno el primero en pasar es Ash, puedes cantar 6 canciones pero si no quieres no.

Ash: Dame ese micrófono – dejando extrañados a todos, pueden notar como Greninja y Pikachu estaban nerviosos.

Serena: Creo que cometimos un error.

Ash: Gracias a todos mis amigos por darme esta oportunidad, esta canción se la dedico a mi novia May:

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón,

Es el secreto más estremecedor.

Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón,

Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí.

La fantástica aventura va a empezar,

Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

May: Bueno al menos es entusiasta.

Serena: Lo mismo digo.

Alain: Ustedes porque están enamoradas, pero canta súper mal.

Greninja: Ya valió tú.

Pikachu: Soy muy joven pa quedarme sordo tú.

Ash: Muchas gracias, ahora esta se la dedico a mi amiga Serena, así me tenías hace tres años:

Mi corazón encantado.

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente,

A mi corazón deja encantado.

Ven toma mi mano,

Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad.

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar,

Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar,

Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.

Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar,

Si me das tú mano te llevare,

Por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad…

May: Ok eso si ya no me gusto.

Serena: Vamos no es tan malo, dijo que eso fue hace tres años.

May: Creo que tienes razón.

Ash: Bueno continuare con este fabuloso momento con una de mis canciones favoritas:

Valiente Corazón.

Un segundo necesitas para estar bien.  
Si sólo tú crees.  
Un destino tienes, todo tiene su plan.  
Seguro lo alcanzarás.

Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado  
Aquella luz que aún.  
Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin.

Ven a mí, dime tus sueños.  
Y los dos, por siempre estaremos.  
Unidos por la eternidad, en libertad.  
Ven a mí, confía en los planes.  
Lograrás pelear con gigantes.  
Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia  
Conmigo lo lograrás.  
¡Valiente serás!...

Alain: Este sí que se la fumo.

Aria: Quien canta en estos días Valiente Corazón de Cesar Franco.

Serena: A mí me gusta sus cover de Cesar Franco.

Ash: Ahora me gustaría cantar una última canción más.

Pikachu: Compadre va cantar la de…

Greninja: Mejor tapate los oídos.

En mi senda iré.

Llegó un sueño a mí,  
en algun lugar,  
con un gran aplauso,  
aclamado me vi.

Alegría sin fin,  
había al yo llegar,  
una voz insiste,  
q yo pertenezco ahí.

Por mi senda iré,  
llegaré a mi meta,  
un día triunfar 'e y,  
mío será el honor.

Cada paso a dar,  
más me acercará,  
buscare bien por doquier,  
sin miedo y con valor.

Por mi senda voy,  
llegaré a mi meta,  
si lejana esta,  
fuerte seré yo.

Cada paso a dar,  
más me acercara,  
por cualquier lugar iré,  
sin miedo y con valor.

Steven: Ahora si se pasó de la raya.

May: Bueno al menos la cantó con fervor.

Aria: Pero canta pésimo.

Serena: No se lo digan, mejor hay que halagarlo.

Greninja: Compadre, escúchame compadre, ya terminó. No veas la luz al final del camino.

Pikachu: Mamá, eres tú.

Greninja: Ya se lo llevo la chingada. ¡Compadre!

Ash: ¿Qué tal canto mi amor? – dijo Ash acercándose a sus amigos.

May: Bien, cantaste muy bien.

Serena: Cierto Ash, eres un buen cantante.

Ash: Que raro, todos siempre me dicen que canto peor que Justin Bieber.

Alain: Pues porque cantas peor que Justin Bieber.

Ash: Bueno es turno de quien.

Steven: Mío.

Entonces subió hasta el micrófono y comenzó a decir unas palabras:

Steven: Buenas noches, esta noche les cantaré una bonita melodía dedicada a las criaturas que más amo:

Atrápalos ya!

I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Each Pokémon, to understand  
The power that's inside.

Pokémon  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon  
You're my best friend  
In a world we must defend

Pokémon  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Pokémon!

Aria: Él sí sabe cantar, hasta en inglés – dijo la peli-rosa.

Steven: Estuve bien, creo que desafine en un momento.

Alain: No creo que tanto como Ash.

Ash: Oye.

Steven: Bueno ahora a quien le toca.

May: A mí.

Ash: Buena suerte May.

Greninja: Vamos compadre, despierta.

Pikachu: Hermanita, eres tú.

Greninja: No te pases de puto compadre.

May: Buenas noches, hoy quisiese cantar una canción que me encanta cantar siempre que estoy en el baño:

Así fue.

Perdona si te hago llorar  
perdona si te hago sufrir  
pero es que no está en mis manos  
pero es que no está en mis manos  
me he enamorado, me he enamorado  
me enamore.  
Perdona si te causo dolor  
perdona si te digo adiós  
como decirle que te amo  
como decirle que te amo  
si me ha preguntado  
yo le dije que no  
yo le dije que no.  
Soy honesto con ella y contigo  
a ella la quiero y a ti te he olvidado  
si tú quieres seremos amigos  
yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado  
no te aferres, ya no te aferres  
a un imposible, ya no te hagas  
ni me hagas más daño, ya no…

Serena: Tiene una muy bonita voz May.

Ash: Si, además supo llenar esa canción.

Greninja: Escucha compadre, es Juanga, tu favorito.

Pikachu: No es querida tú.

May: Espero haberlo hecho bien.

Ash: De maravilla mi amor.

Serena: "No debo dejar que destaque demasiado ella" Bueno es mi turno – dijo encaminándose al escenario.

Greninja: Vamos tú, ya va a cantar la que te gusta.

Pikachu: No puedo, se me acabaron las palabras.

Serena: Buenas noches, esta ocasión yo les cantaré algo que yo misma compuse, está en otro idioma pero de todos modos:

Dori Dori.

Mirai no watashi ni wa donna iro ga niau?

Karafuru ni kimete issho ni tabeyo

Wan tsuu surii

Yozora no nagareboshi negai wo sagasu kedo

Mayotteru uchi ni dokoka e kieteku no

Demo ne yatto mitsuketa n da

Hontou no watashi ga mune ni tsumujikaze wo okosu

Doridoridoriimu pawaa! Doridori pawaa!

Watashi-tachi kiseki no chikara

Doriimu pawaa! Doridori pawaa!

Yume mita toki kara hajimaru no

Egao datte namida datte ashita ni dekoreeshon!

Sankyu! Kimi to futari

Susume! Atarashii 'daisuki' wo oikakete.

Alain: No se podía esperar menos de mi esposa.

Ash: Oye no seas así de engreído.

Alain: Yo puedo decirlo así, es mi esposa, no la tuya.

Greninja: Por fin compadre, como te recuperaste.

Pikachu: Simple, se le vio la tanga a la Serena.

Greninja: Oshe y no me dijiste nada.

Pikachu: Si te decía ya no iba a haber nada para mí.

Greninja: Señor Pikachu, usted es malvado.

Serena: ¿Les gustó la canción?

Alain: Me encanto – lo dijo al implantarle un beso.

Ash: Te quedo muy bien Serena.

May: Tiene razón, tienes talento para esto.

Aria: Creo que falto yo.

Greninja: A esta también se le verán, yo lo sé.

Pikachu: Pero que jovencita tan sukulemta.

Aria: Muy bien les dejo mi canción:

Sugar.

I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh baby, cause I don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
Oh right here, cause I need  
Little love a little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little a sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes please  
Won't you come and put it down on me…

Steven: También sabe cantar en inglés.

Alain: Creo que alguien comenzó a enamorarse.

Ash: Es bonita y te queda.

Aria: Espero no haberme trabado.

Steven: No para nada, lo hiciste bien.

Greninja: Son blancas compadre, son blancas.

Pikachu: Lo sé tú, se le vio todo.

A la mañana siguiente todos amanecieron un poco desvelados por culpa del Karaoke, pero no van a negar que fue algo único, solo que alguien se preocupó demasiado:

Ash: Vamos May, sal ya del baño que en serio me anda.

May: Un momento Ash. Por favor que se valla ya este dolor – lo dijo sobándose la cabeza muy fuerte.

Parecía desesperada hasta que por fin salió del baño:

Alain: Fue una gran noche.

Serena: Que lo digas, realmente fue increíble solo me preguntó dónde están esos dos tortolos.

Alain: Quien Steve y Aria, no se tal vez comiendo o leyendo un libro yo que sé.

Pero lo que no sabían era que estaban equivocados de una manera grande:

Aria: Vamos Steve, tu puedes.

Steven: Por supuesto solo espera… vamos sal… vamos.

Aria: Oh si Steve, no solo eres un gran profesor, eres el mejor en esto… oh sigue.

Steven: Lo lamento me voy a correr.

Aria: No importa, hazlo.

Steven: Ahora ve… Oh eso estuvo increíble.

Aria: Demasiado para ser honestos.

Steven: ¿Vigésima cuarta ronda?

Aria: Te estas tardando.

Regresando con May y Ash:

Ash: ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

May: Si, no puedo creer que ya nos regresemos.

Ash: Yo tampoco, jamás quisiera irme de este lugar.

May: Yo menos.

Ya estando en el ferri, se encuentran junto a Alain y Serena, quienes iban a abordar el mismo ferri que ellos. Despidiéndose de la gran ciudad, se sientan y esperan a que llegue la hora de bajar en el siguiente lugar:

Alain: Enserio no sé dónde estén Aria y Steven.

Serena: Déjalos, seguro están contentos juntos.

 **Buenas amigos, llegamos al fin al término del segundo acto. Espero y les esté gustando este fic,** **la verdad es que me he divertido demasiado haciendo este mismo. Bueno ahora ya no les cantaré nada porque ya puse demasiadas canciones y no quiero que me ataquen por copyright.**

 _ **Acto III**_

Era una mañana fría que atacaba a la ciudad Petalia y, Ash apenas se había despertado. Él ya se encontraba en el hotel de la ciudad Petalia. Se dio un ligero estiramiento y fue a ponerse la ropa, ya estaba ansioso de ir a ver a su novia May, después de todo en unos días ya se iba a ir de nuevo a Kanto, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era pedirle que fuera con él hacia Kanto.

Mientras que en gimnasio Petalia, May ya estaba levantada y se encontraba en la cocina tomando un Té, lo interesante de su situación era que estaba temblorosa, y aunque tenía una sudadera, ella seguía temblando:

Max: Hermana, ¿Va a venir hoy Ash? – lo dijo en un tono triste.

May: No lo sé, espero a que sí.

Norman: Buenos días hija, espero y te encuentres bien.

May: ¡Como quieres que lo esté! Lo lamento es que… - tomo su taza más fuerte.

Marie: Buen día hija, sé que estés nerviosa pero recuerda que siempre estaremos para ti.

May: Por supuesto pero es que, saben esto de viajar hasta ese lugar me tiene triste. Ya no voy a poder ver más a Ash.

Norman: A menos que él te pida ir con él.

Max: Cierto, de esa manera podrías tener un alivio.

May: Pero es cuestión de que venga.

Marie: Dale tiempo hija, el seguramente ha de estar despertando a penas.

May: Lo más seguro – dejó atrás su taza y fue hasta donde estaban todos sus pokémon.

Serena y Alain también estaban en el mismo hotel que Ash, esto por un motivo que nadie conoce, solo querían pasar un rato más con estos dos:

Alain: Hoy es el día.

Serena: Si, espero y el viaje sea más tarde de lo esperado.

Alain: De no ser así, ¿Qué harás?

Serena: Estar para Ash.

El azabache ya se había duchado y puesto la ropa, Greninja también ya estaba de pie junto a Pikachu. En la mente de Ash solo pasaba como le propondría a May irse con él:

Ash: Sabes May, desde que llegue a Hoenn vi a una hermosa castaña… No eso no, se escucha como si apenas la conociera.

Pikachu: Este ya se la quiere coger.

Greninja: ¿Y grabaremos?

Pikachu: Tal vez, primero hay que conseguir una cámara.

Greninja: Y una computadora.

Ash ya había pasado dos horas practicando una frase hasta que por fin la encontró. Salió de su habitación y bajo hasta la recepción, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Serena sola ahí abajo, sentada en el sillón de la recepción:

Ash: ¿Qué haces aquí abajo sola?

Serena: Bueno verás… Solo quería dejar a Alain un rato, no creo que sea el fin del mundo.

Ash: Tienes razón – decidió entablar una plática con ella antes de ir con May.

Serena: ¿Y a dónde vas?

Ash: Con May, no quisiera decirte esto pero, le voy a pedir que venga conmigo hasta Kanto.

Serena: Veo que la quieres mucho.

Ash: Serena en su tiempo yo también te quise mucho. Fue mi error el no haberte pedido que vinieras conmigo.

Serena: Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora tienes una bonita novia que realmente te quiere, tanto como yo, no la desaproveches. Vive con ella cada día como si fuera el último.

Ash: Entonces ya no me quieres.

Serena: Ash Ketchum, yo te amo, estoy vuelta loca por ti, pero yo ya tengo esposo y lo único que te deseo es la mejor de la suertes.

Ash: Gracias Serena.

Serena: No hay de qué.

Ash: Solo quisiera hacer algo antes de irme.

Serena: Lo que quieras.

Ash: Pero creo que debemos escondernos.

Serena: No, sea lo que sea que hagas no me interesa si lo ve Alain.

Ash: Bueno, solo no dejes que me golpee – se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – no quería comprometerme sin antes besar tus labios.

Serena: No te preocupes, ahora podre dejarte libre.

Fue ahí cuando se despidió de Serena y corrió hasta la casa de May para ir por ella y llevarla a algún lugar especial:

Alain: Espero y la haga feliz.

Serena: Yo también, al menos por hoy – tomó su mano de su marido y, encaminándose hasta la salida, decidieron visitar algun parque.

Ash ya no podía esperar un segundo más, por eso cada segundo su trote era más rápido y preciso. No veía la hora de llegar a la casa de May. Viéndolo al fin a lo lejos de la calle, corrió más y más rápido. Por fin había llegado hasta la casa de su novia:

Ash: Buenos días, vengo a ver a May.

Max: Hola Ash, May te está esperando en la parte de atrás.

Abriendo la puerta, Ash fue caminando hasta con su novia. La observo sentada junto a su Glaceon en una banca. También estaba su Blaziken y todos sus pokémon. Curiosamente ese día May se veía más hermosa de lo normal. Caminó hasta ella y el saludo:

Ash: Hola May.

May: Buen día Ash.

Ash: ¿Crees poder salir hoy?

May: Si se trata de salir junto a ti, siempre podre.

Norman: Buen día Ash, espero y no te la lleves muy lejos.

Ash: Bueno solo quisiera pedirle que la deje llegar hasta tarde.

Norman: Sé que contigo siempre estará segura, está bien puedes llevártela.

Ash: Muchas gracias señor, ven May quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

May: Esta bien, solo déjame ir a por alguna prenda más – se debe decir que el día se había puesto muy mal, las nubes ya estaban por encima del cielo dominando la ciudad.

Ash: Solo no tardes.

Fue rápido hasta su habitación y se topó con su madre:

Marie: Ya llego.

May: Si ya llego.

Marie: Espero tengas un excelente día.

May: Gracias, solo debo decir que no pienso regresar a la casa.

Marie: Si crees que eso es bueno, te doy mi permiso, espero piense igual que tú.

May: Yo sé que sí. Estaré mañana temprano para irme de viaje.

Marie: Por supuesto hija – la madre la abrazo y no la quiso apartar de ella.

Por lo tanto en la plática de Ash y Norman:

Ash: Señor solo quisiera pedir su permiso de lo que le voy a decir.

Norman: Vamos dilo.

Ash: Quiero llevarme a May conmigo a Kanto y, después de un tiempo poder casarme con ella.

Norman: Ya piensas en ella de esa manera. Por supuesto yo jamás te diré que no.

May: Ya llegue Ash.

Ash: Muy bien, nos vemos señor Norman.

Norman: Por supuesto.

Al salir de la casa de May, fueron a varios lugares. El día fue eterno para ella, no quería que se acabara y lo único que pudo hacer, era disfrutar cada momento con él. Ya sea cantando, comiendo o viendo una película, ella se sentía a gusto con su novio. Seguían y seguían con sus actividades, jugaban en algún Arcade, jugaban Voleibol o cualquier otra cosa. Ash no se quedaba atrás, disfrutaba de estar con su hermosa novia. No quería separarla de sus brazos, era hermoso tenerla en ellos. Su cabello en su nariz, era la mejor sensación que podía tener.

Al fin termino el día y solo se encontraban en aquel columpio en donde su amor había dado inicio:

Ash: Bueno May, ya es de noche.

May: Lo se mi amor, debo confesar que ha sido un fabuloso día.

Ash: Yo también lo creo.

May: Y no quiero que termine aquí.

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres?

May: Me refiero a que yo… bueno tú sabes.

Ash: Si es lo que deseas, hagámoslo – se acercó a ella para darle un hermoso y tierno beso.

Ellos seguían besándose, cuando la lluvia cayó. Apresurándose, se fueron corriendo hasta el hotel de Ash, no estaba muy lejos de ese parque. Ya una vez ahí lo único que hicieron fue subir hasta la habitación del azabache.

La escena era esta; Ash parado enfrente de May, ella estaba por de frente de Ash y lo único que les hacía falta era llegar hasta la cama.

Los dos enamorados se comenzaron a besar y se dejaron caer en la cama. El beso era muy tierno, no había lujuria en él, solo amor. Lentamente procedían a tocarse lugares más íntimos. Ash atacaba a las posaderas de May, mientras que ella no podía tocar algo más que su cara. Ella estaba encima de Ash, mientras que él solo estaba acostado siendo dominado por ella. Las cosas cambiaron cuando el procedió a dar un pequeño empujón, dejándola a ella debajo de Ash. Ash la empezó a dejar sin ropa lentamente, hasta dejarla solamente en ropa interior. Después de eso, procedió a quitársela él:

May: Ash, esto me… ¿esto me dolerá?

Ash: Solo un poco May, pero yo estaré aquí para ti no importa que.

May: Gracias, por eso te amo.

Ash: Por esa palabra, antes de comenzar quiero hacerte una pregunta.

May: La que sea Ash.

Ash: Después de todo este tiempo que he sufrido, pude volverte a encontrar y tú eres la luz siempre que esta oscuro. Por eso quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo a Kanto. Si todo sale como espero, después de un tiempo quisiera que te conviertas en la madre de mis hijos.

La castaña no pudo sacar lágrimas de felicidad al haber escuchado esas palabras:

May: Si Ash, si quiero viajar contigo hasta Kanto. Y si quiero ser la madre de tus hijos.

Feliz el azabache, comenzó la penetración:

Alain: Ya no debe tardar.

Serena: No, espero y les dé tiempo a que puedan entregarse al amor.

Alain: Después de esto, vas a estar con Ash, ¿No es así?

Serena: Ella me lo pidió.

Alain: Me lo imaginaba, ten, seguramente querías esto – dijo Alain dándole un papel.

Serena: Es el divorcio ¿no es así?

Alain: Si. Te dije que haría cualquier cosa con solo verte feliz.

Serena: Perdóname de verdad, pero yo aún lo amo.

Alain: No te preocupes, ya me entregaste más de la cuenta.

Serena: Gracias por entender.

Por lo tanto con Norman, Max y Marie:

Norman: El me pidió permiso para que se fuera con él – dijo con bastantes lágrimas en la cara.

Max: Ahora sabemos que si la quiere.

Marie: Vamos Norman, hay que relajarnos y dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana y Ash por fin había despertado. Volteo a ver a su novia, estaba hermosa como siempre, solo que aun dormía. Se levantó a tomar un poco de agua. Caminó hasta la jarra y se sirvió un poco. Ya terminada su sed, regresó a la cama con su novia. Solo se recostó y comenzó a mirarla. Era lo más bello que jamás había visto y, ahora era suyo. La miro por unos minutos más hasta que un olor lo interrumpió. El olor comenzó a ser intenso e intentaba ver de dónde provenía. Busco y busco y al fin lo encontró. Aquel repugnante olor provenía de un mismo sitio. Venía de May. Extrañado comenzó a hablarle:

Ash: May mi amor despierta – no sucedió nada – vamos despierta que ya es de día – siguió sin inmutarse – vamos cariño que… demonios sigue oliendo pésimo.

Sacudía con intensidad a May, pero ella no despertaba para nada:

Ash: Vamos May no juegues conmigo de esa manera – aun moviéndola, se percató que debía hacer una sola cosa.

Se aproximó hasta su nariz. Nada, no salía aire. Fue hasta su pecho para escuchar sus latidos y ahí fue que paso. Ash perdió el aliento al ver que no latía su corazón, esto solo significaba una cosa. Ella estaba muerta:

Ash: May no… no… ¡No!

Mientras que en otra habitación:

Alain: Ya sucedió.

Serena: Lo sé, ahora debo irme Alain, la ambulancia llegará pronto.

Alain: Espera… recuerda que yo también te amo.

Serena: Siempre lo recordaré.

Corrió hasta la entrada del hotel y vio llegar la ambulancia que los padres habían mandado a traer para que fueran por ella:

Enfermera 1: Donde está el cadáver.

Serena: Habitación 32, en el tercer piso.

Enfermera 1: Muchas gracias, vamos por aquí – los paramédicos corrieron detrás de ella.

Serena de igual forma, los siguió. Ya una vez en la habitación, entraron forzando la puerta:

Enfermera 1: Vamos chico donde está el cuerpo.

Ash ya había oído la voz de aquella mujer, pero no le dio importancia. El solo seguía abrazando a su ya fallecida novia. Le destrozó el corazón sentir esa sensación hasta que alguien lo molestó:

Serena: Vamos Ash danos el cuerpo.

Ash: ¿Serena?

Serena: Si soy yo, vamos entrega ese cuerpo.

Perdiendo la razón, lo dejo libre y los paramédicos la recogieron llevándosela hasta el hospital:

Enfermera 1: Es mejor que salgan de aquí, este olor suele ser dañino para algunas personas.

Serena: Esta bien, ven Ash salgamos de aquí – el azabache perdido entre sus pensamientos, ignoró completamente a la peli-miel – ayúdeme señora.

Enfermera 1: Con mucho gusto – entonces la misma se lo llevo cargando hasta la entrada del hotel.

Ash continuaba en shock por lo sucedido, pero despertó al haber escuchado unas palabras:

Serena: Ash, se cómo te debes sentir. Todo tu mundo se acabó, pero no es así, aun tienes amigos que te quieren y te apoyan. Pero lo más importante es, que me tienes a mí. Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa la situación.

El moreno la volteo a ver y algo estúpido se le vino a la cabeza:

Ash: Tú lo hiciste…

Serena: ¿Yo hice qué?

Ash: Tu asesinaste a May. Desde que la conociste te encelaste con ella porque yo la quería a ella y no a ti…

Serena: De que estas hablando Ash.

Ash: No mientas tú la mataste.

Norman: Nadie el mato – llegó el señor en defensa de la peli-miel.

Ash: ¿A qué se refiere?

Norman: Ella estaba enferma, tenía un tumor en el cerebro, le diagnosticaron 2 años. Hace unas horas, esos dos años llegaron a su fin.

Ash: No le creo.

Norman: Ten, esto te lo escribió para ti. Ya había supuesto que algo así iba a suceder, porque Serena ya sabía la verdad – lo dijo entregándole una carta.

Ash: La tomare, pero sigo creyendo en lo que dije…

 _Querido Ash:_

 _Seguramente estás leyendo esto porque acabo de morir en tus manos. Antes que nada, quisiera pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho nada, solo que cuando te volví a ver, no quise que Max te dijese algo de esto, puesto a que no quería que me vieras con lastima. Yo solo quería que me vieras con verdadero amor. Ahora he de suponer que Serena está a tu lado, también supongo que has de creer que me mato. No es así. Ella ya sabía de lo que me sucedía desde aquella ocasión en Arrecipólis, a fuera del restaurante. Ella organizo todos lo eventos, ella renunció a ti para poder ayudarme. Ahora lo único que puedes hacer es agradecerle. También me dijo que siempre estaría contigo, no importa si solo la quieras como amiga, ella siempre te estará cuidando. Esa es una tarea que yo le dejé. Ruego que no le hagas nada, mi papá te explicará que fue lo que tenía, o si bien ya te lo dijo, pero tú no le creíste. Cree en él y en Serena._

 _Te ama: May._

Ash: Esto si es de ella, lo noto por su caligrafía.

Norman: Lo lamento, yo sufro tanto como tú, pero son las cosas de la vida. Uno nace, vive y muere.

Ash: Lo sé.

Serena: Ahora debes saberlo.

Ash: Gracias Serena, por cumplir a su encargo de May.

Serena: Solo espero poder ser bien recibida – el hombre no hizo más que abrazarla.

Alain: Eso parece un sí.

Serena: ¡Alain!

Alain: No digas más, yo solo vengo a despedirme, regresaré a Kalos y si quieres que te mande tus cosas, solo llámame. Estaré viendo lo del divorció.

Asintiendo, el peli-negro sale del hotel:

Ash: No pienso tener a nadie más por ahora Serena.

Serena: Creo que leíste que no importa si era como amiga, yo te estaré apoyando.

Ash: Gracias de verdad.

 **5 años después.**

Nos encontramos en Kanto, justo en la casa de Ash, en ciudad Verde a lado del gimnasio. Ash estaba afuera en su patio junto a Serena, preparando unas velas y haciendo un alatar con una foto de May. Cabe decir que era el quinto aniversario de la muerte de esta:

Serena: El tiempo pasa volando.

Ash: Lo sé, ahora son 5, es como si fuera ayer cuando partió desde mis brazos.

Serena: La extraño de verdad.

Ash: Yo también.

Pikachu: Realmente jamás creí que funcionara la relación entre Ash y Serena.

Greninja: Pero recuerda que solo son novios. Como sea, tal parece que ella si lo quiere de verdad, no se ha apartado de él desde entonces.

Pikachu: Espero y pronto nos traigan a herederos.

Ash y Serena ya habían concluido con el altar y prenden las velas. Comenzaron a orar por ella y pasado de un rato, Ash le pide a Serena que se lo deje un momento a solas:

Ash: May cariño, hoy cumples ya 5 años, es sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Aún recuerdo todos esos momentos que tuvimos juntos. Pero yo no solo cuento los de siendo novios, yo cuento desde que te conocí. Te extraño *comienza a llorar* no sabes cuánto, he intentado estar junto a Serena pero no es lo mismo. Y aunque ella no se ha separado de mí, no puedo sentir esa misma sensación que sentía por ella antes, ahora todo mi amor es para ti. En fin, yo solo quería decirte que voy a intentarlo una vez, tan solo una vez. Hace 3 días, Serena y yo tuvimos relaciones, y aunque llevamos poco de novios, no nos importó. Si algo llegase a pasar después de eso, lo aceptare y cuidare de eso al igual como lo tenía planeado junto a ti. May si me escuchas, solo quiero decirte gracias. Gracias por darme tu amor y dejarme entregarte el tuyo. Ahora sé que debo entregárselo a Serena, pero mi corazón siempre estará contigo. Porque antes yo no pensaba en ti de esa forma, solo hasta nuestro re-encuentro, fue ahí cuando todo vino a mí, fue ahí cuando aprendí a amarte.

Ya pasadas sus palabras, se metió a la casa y Serena ahora iba a ser la de las confesiones:

Serena: Hola May, cuanto tiempo. Solo será breve lo que diga pero. Tal vez Ash ya te contó lo que hicimos hace poco. Eso me alegro demasiado, creo que ya hicimos un gran avance con eso. Pero él no me hubiese tomado de no ser por ti. Gracias a esa carta, él supo y aprendió a quererme, pero aunque me diga cosas bonitas, sé que su corazón jamás me pertenecerá, ese está enterrado contigo. Solo para finalizar, espero poder tenerlo más cerca ya que desde hace tres días algo pasó en mí. Cuando él me entregó su semilla, esta comenzó a florecer de inmediato. Pero eso ha sido gracias a ti. Gracias a esa carta se cuánto te valoro y cuanto lo hare. Y te prometo que una de esas flores tendrá tu nombre. Espero y me escuches, ahora me despido.

 **Y así como ellos, yo también digo adiós. Hemos llegado al final de esta historia y se lo mucho que les debe haber gustado… o no. No importa, recuerden Reviews son bien recibidas. Y si te gustó mi trabajo, te invitó a que pases por mi perfil para así poder leer mis otras tres historias que se perfectamente te van a encantar.**

 **Te ha hablado tu amigo BGB, ahora solo puedo decir adiós y hasta la próxima. Feliz fin de semana e inicio de mes.**


End file.
